Raised to Fear
by xXEmmetteXx
Summary: Scarlet Jeevas is Matt's twin sister. Both of them grew up in an abusive household.When she is murdered by BB in his attempt to kill L,hat do Matt,L,Light,Bri OC ,and Mello do after BB's daughter comes to Whammys? Rated T for violence and a lot of kissing
1. Arriving

**Moi: Otays so I put in some different languages, but don't worry. I only used English, French, Spanish, and a little bit of Japanese.**

**Scarlet: You are a nutcase.**

**Moi: You know it!**

**Matt: Just get on with it before I kill you all.**

**Me: Do your worst, Matt! You can't kill me, I'm the authoress! HA!**

**Matt: **pulls out gun and shoots** Mwahahahaha!**

**Me: … Shit. **dies****

**Ghost me: Anyway, don't own. Sadness. OH and Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy!**

"_I raised you, you unworthy little snot! After Lea died, you just wouldn't move! You're useless!"_

_My arms were twisted, shoved behind me and broken._

"_Why? Why are you doing this, dad?" Matt called._

"_Because you deserve it!"_

_A kick was delivered to my ribs. I cried out. That only got me yet another kick, this one to my nose._

"_D-Dad,m- mom w-wouldn't want y-you t-to be a-abusing you're o-only d-daughter! D-DAD!"_

_I was bound to the wall by chains, left there by my own father._

"_D-DAD!"_

_No answer._

"_Dad… p-please… d-don't g-go."_

_A knife glinted in my dad's hands._

"_No, d-dad, p-please-"_

_Blow after blow was delivered. Blood flowed from multiple gashes I knew would scar._

"Scarlet, you have to wake up! SCARLET!"

"N-No, dad, p-please d-don't! DAD!"

I was screaming. Warmth covered my body as Roger picked me up.

"Scarlet, you have to wake up now. Scarlet, please wake up." Roger shook me.

I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred, and I groped for my goggles. My name is Scarlet Jeevas. I'm about 5 feet. Crimson hair, emerald eyes, pale skin, the whole schabang. I'm about 12. I look like my twin brother, Matt. Warmth covered me like a blanket as Roger picked me up. I shrank away from Roger and squirmed.

"G-Get away! G-GET AWAY F-FROM M-ME RIGHT N-NOW!"

I punched and kicked my way out of Roger's grasp. I crawled backwards, toward the door.

"_You're useless, you're an abomination. You wouldn't have been born had your mother not wanted a son. You and your scumbag of a brother shouldn't have been born. You're both useless!" My dad was yelling again. But, Mr. Whammy was over. Mr. Wammy wanted to help us, right?_

"_That's absurd! They aren't useless,Mr. Jeevas, you're the useless one! You don't know about it, but your kids have very high potential!"_

"_These little shits have no potential to do anything but work at McDonalds__**(A/N: I don't own.)**__!"_

_My dad pulled me up by my hair. I winced. Big mistake. He threw me as hard as he could onto the floor. Mr. Wammy went to help me. I cringed away from him like I would my father._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Scarlet."_

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!" My dad tore across the room and picked me up off of the floor, almost lovingly. But then, he walked up to the top of the stairs._

"_Not this, anything but this!" I heard Matt say under his breath. He was most likely bound to my dad's bed or something. I don't know what goes on in there, but he never comes out of the room on our birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, my mom's birthday, and my dad's birthday._

_Excruciating pain jerked me out of my thoughts, like it usually did. I risisted the urge to scream out, even as kick after kick after kick was delivered._

"_You-" KICK "are" PUNCH "useless!" CHOKEHOLD._

"_Your mother was a whore, so what does that make you and that scumbag I have in my room?"_

_I didn't have enough air to respond, and I blacked out._

I stopped breathing.

**Matt's POV (MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Matt: Wtf?)**

"1,2,3,4,5 BREATHE!"

"It's not working!"

"1,2,3,4,5 BREATHE!"

My sister, _my sister_, wasn't breathing. She was screaming before, and thrashing around. She was probably having, what're they called? Oh yeah, flashbacks.

"1,2,3,4,5 BREATHE!"

"Why isn't it working!" I was worried, okie? I was like, whimpering.

"1,2,3,4,5 BREATHE GOD DAMMIT!"

Her eyes flitted open.

"Scarlet! You're alive!"

I cradled her, as I always have done. After our abusive father beat her, after she had flashbacks, after any traumatising experience, really.

"M-Matt! T-Thank G-God!"

She hugged me, as she always has done. After our abusive father beat me, after I had flashbacks, after any traumatising experience, really.

"Hello, my name is Roger and I'll be showing you two to your rooms, although, Scarlet, we don't have a room for you, sorry. Is there any other relative you could stay with?"

Uh-oh. The relative question. I'm the only relative she has left.

"N-No, M-Matt's my o-only r-relative." She stuttered.

"Then this could be a predicament. I should go speak with Whammy and L about your housing arrangements, then."

**Scarlet's POV. (Teehee! Scarlet: WTF IS G-GOING ON H-HERE!)**

Wait, L? THE L LAWLIET! He's like, my idol! Was this guy serious!

"M-Matt, why d-don't we g-go l-look around, o-okay?"

"Yeah, let's go look around. Can we look around, Mr. Roger?"

"Matt, I have to show you to your room first. Scarlet can come too."

I clung onto Matt, not sure whether or not to trust this guy.

"M-Matt, w-where are w-we?"

"We're at Whammy's orphanage. Dad's been arrested."

I only gripped the back of his shirt tighter as a blond boy wearing black with a scar going down his face walked by.

"S-Some of t-these k-kids look l-like the o-ones th-that used t-to b-beat you u-up."

Someone bumped into Matt and he flinched. I put my arms around his stomach. He's like, 5'6", okay?

"Relax, both of you. No one's going to hurt you here."

Matt and I didn't visibly relax, we never did. We just weren't ever relaxed. That's how it is when you grow up with an abusive father.

"It's to the right, here."

We turned to the right.

"Left."

Left.

"Left again."

Left again.

"Stop."

Stop.

The blond kid that I saw earlier was sitting on one of the two beds and an aeromattress in the room.

"What do you want, Roger?" The kid asked.

"Mello, this is Matt and his sister, Scarlet."

We waved.

"Great. Why are they here?"

"Matt's going to be your new roommate, and Scarlet doesn't have a room, so she's staying with you and Matt until we move the arrangements. Maybe we'll put her with Bri. Not sure yet. Just, don't kill them, okay? They come from an abusive household."

"I promise I won't hurt them."

We stepped through the threshold nervously.

"Hey." Mello said,"I'm Mello."

"I'm Matt."

"S-Scarlet."

**Mello's POV (Mells: She's EVIL! Me: And you're an ass. What else is new?)**

Great. Just as I start enjoying being in my own room, some smoking hot guy and his cute little sister moved into it. Wait, smoking hot guy? Cute? I don't think these words. I never think those words. Okay, I just thought those words. I'm gay, but when two kids walk in, one with orange goggles, and one with purple goggles, I get a little creeped out.

"Ello!" An overly cheerful voice broke into my thoughts.

_Fuck. It's Bri._

"Ello, Mello! I see you've got a roommate. I'm Bri. What's your name?"

"Matt."

"S-Scarlet."

"Nice to meet ya! Oh and Mells, I'm afraid I'll be taking this little cutie," she gestured towards Scarlet,"off of your hands. She's my new roommate."

Scarlet clung onto Matt.

"What's wrong? I'm never gonna hurt you, Scarlet. You're just too cute!" Bri said, sitting next to the traumatized little girl.

Scarlet buried her face in Matt's shirt.

"I d-don't w-want t-to b-be alone w-without M-Matt." She said.

_What the hell is this girl's problem!_

**Scarlet's POV**

"Oi! Bri! Can't you see there's something wrong with this chick!" Mello snapped.

"Maybe I'm just trying to help the poor girl! ¡Usted es un idiota! ¡Usted no tiene mí control, usted piensa probablemente en qué caliente Mate es, o algo completamente estúpido! ¿¡Dios mío, usted es, no son usted!" Bri yelled in spanish. _Spanish._

_Je n'ai pas de mots. Elle est belle._

"Um, m-merci b-boucoup, Bri."

"Habla espanol?"

"M-muchas g-gracias."

"Denada."

I hugged Bri.

"Aishiteru." Bri whispered in my ear.

"A-Aishiteru." I responded.

Matt flinched and put a hand on his arm.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Il n'est rien, Écarlate."

"Que marques papa a-t-il fait sur vos bras?"

"Il n'est rein! Je ne mourrai pas, me reposerai ainsi!"

"Vous êtes un idiot, Matt! Vous ne pensez pas que je puisse me reposer quand quelqu'un avec lequel je vis est fait mal, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer quelquefois, Écarlate!"

"Fermez votre bouche, Matt! Vous croyez vraiment que je ne recevrai pas Roger? Vous vous pars."

And I left to go get Roger. And Bri followed me.

"What's wrong, Scarlet? Usted parece triste, mi amor."

"It's nothing, Bri. Estoy preocupado para Mate, esto es todo, el amor."

"So you don't want to hang out later?"

"Non, mon cher, je fais."

Bri pulled me into a tight embrace, stopping me in my tracks and making me go rigid.

"Je suis effrayé, mon amour, me permets d'aller!"

_Let me go, please, Bri! Don't hurt me, my dad used to pull me into an embrace and then tie me to the wall in the basement near the window. Please!_

I felt sick. She let me go and looked into my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Bri."

"Your stutter!"

"I trust you, Bri."

I hugged her.

"Don't hurt me, please. But right now, my ribs hurt."

"Why do your ribs hurt, mon cher?"

"Gyah!" Was my only answer as I grabbed my ribcage.

"ROGER! ROGER! SCARLET'S HURT!"

"What! Scarlet's hurt!" a voice called out from behind us.

"Mello, thank god! I need you to stay here with Scarlet while I go get Roger!"

"Okay, but what the hell is wrong with her!"

"Her ribs… don't touch them!"

Bri ran off.

"Bri! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! TELL ROGER ABOUT MATT'S FUCKING ARM!"

"WILL DO!"

**Ghost Moi: Please review.**

**Matt: Sowwies about killing you!**

**Mells: … HA-HA DEAD-FACE!**

**Ghost Moi: **pulls out a death note and writes down Mihael Keehl****

**Mells: **dies****

**Ghost Moi: That's right, bitches, Mells is dead.**

**Matt: MELLO!**

**Ghost Moi: I win.**

**Matt: If I find a way for you to come back, will you give me back my Mells?**

**Ghost Moi: Yeah alright.**

**Matt: **pulls out dragonballs and revives Moi****

**Moi: Kickass! **uses authoress powers to revive Mells** Happy?**

**Matt: Yesh! **glomps Mells** I love you!**

**Mells: **kisses** I love you too**

**Moi: Just review… please.**


	2. My love

**I know, I know. I messed up when I was replacing the documents and put the wrong chapter up for this one. But I fixed it, so dun worry! I don't own anything but Scarlet and Bri. Have fun, and have a good day/night/evening/twilight depending on when you read this.**

**Matt: Now that no one's dead, let's move on with the story.**

**Moi: Yeah all right!**

**Scarlet's POV (TIME JUMP:2 WEEKS. Moi: Yay! Matt: I'm... so confused.)**

"Bri..." I whispered.

"Right here, hon."

"Where am I?"

"The infirm."

"My ribs feel better. Can we go to our room?"

"Yeah all right."

Bri picked me up and carried me back to the room bridal style. I blushed and cuddled into her shoulder. She smiled.

"Aishiteru."

I was silent. Bri shook me.

"I said, Aishiteru!"

"Aishiteru Bri!" I said, muffled by her shoulder.

She set me on my bed and I picked up my tarot cards. I didn't go anywhere without them. I placed them around me and my Gaara plushie lovingly.

"Those cards are freaky, mon cher."

"Sowwies."

"It's cool."

"Yay!"

Bri came over and sat with me, looking at the cards.

"What's this one?" She asked, pointing to the Lovers card.

"It's the Lovers card. This one is the Hanged Man card." I said pointing to a card.

"Why is it the Hanged Man card?"

I spent the next few hours telling her what all of the Tarot cards meant.

**Bri's POV. (Yeah, I'm doing it!)**

I was pretty freaked out by these Tarot cards that Scarlet always had. And I mean she ALWAYS had them. Her personal schedule was Psychology, Anthropology, Political Science, History, Technology Education, Lunch, Economics, Language Arts, Computer Applications. I shared all of her classes, so I frequently saw her take them out and just look through them. Sometimes showing me one, other times just looking through them. That aside, I was frightened by the amount of love she gave those damn cards.

But what really scared me was her scars. She was abused, I knew that much. Scarlet liked wearing belly shirts, shorts, and hiking boots. Today she was wearing a red tank-top belly shirt, jean shorts, her usual black hiking boots, and her purple goggles. If you looked at her stomach, you could see whip, knife, and fingernail marks stretching across her stomach. The same went for her arms and legs. It was really scary. No wonder she was so freaked out by everyone who tried to get close to her. She was unusually frail and skinny. Guess that's what happens when you're abused.

"Is something wrong, Bri? You're unusually quiet." Scarlet inquired in a caring voice.

"No, nothing is wrong." I lied.

"Do my Tarot cards scare Bri-chan? Because I'll put them away if they do."

"No, it's fine, Scar-chan. If they make you happy, keep them out." I opened a pack of my beloved jelly beans.

Scarlet put them back in the box that read, 'Tarot cards. Keep out.' She didn't like it when people touched her cards.

"You're nervous, Bri-chan. Is something the matter?"

"For the last time, Scarlet, nothing is wrong!" I yelled.

Shit. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was yell at Scarlet. Tears filled her eyes and she got up, clutching her Tarot cards, and ran out of the room.

"Scarlet, wait! Come back!" I called after her.

**Scarlet's POV. (Moi: Sowwy. Scarlet: **sniffle**)**

"Scarlet, wait! Come back!" Bri called after me.

I kept running. Bri had yelled at me. Tears flew off of the side of my face as I ran towards Matt and Mello's room.

Speaking of which, their door opened. Matt came out.

"If you're done being an ass, I'm leaving!"

"Matt!" I called.

"Scarlet, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing my tear-streaked face.

"When I asked Bri-chan what was wrong, she yelled at me!" I sobbed.

Matt hugged me.

"Why are you mad at Mello-kun? What did Mello-kun tell Matt-senpai?"

"Mello was just being his usual Near-hating self, and L's name came up and-and I snapped. I told him that beating Near wouldn't solve all of his problems, and he-he called me an ass who just sat around playing video games all day and didn't have to try to be smart. So I told him to stop being an ass and left."

"You're not an ass. Short people have long faces, and long people have short faces. Big people have little humor, and little people have no humor at all. And in the words of the immortal god, Samuel J Snodgrass as he was about to be led to the guillotine, make 'em laugh! **(A/N I don't own Make 'Em Laugh)**

Matt laughed.

"You know how to cheer me up."

I grinned a huge, goofy grin.

_"You got a 99% on a test? HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO SUCCEED IN LIFE IF YOU CAN'T GET PERFECT GRADES!"_

_I didn't speak. I never did. He took out his favorite whip. It had nine 'tails', with knots on the ends. He turned me around and cracked it against my back, making gashes._

_I cried out. He smacked my back, causing me to scream. He knocked my knees and I fell onto my hands and knees. He proceeded with his whipping._

_"You" CRACK! "Are" CRACK! "A" CRACK! "Failure!" CRACK!_

_"You filthy whore, what am I supposed to do with you? YOU CAN'T EVEN GET As IN SCHOOL!"_

_He brought the whip down on my tailbone. I whimpered._

_"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A JEEVAS!"_

_The whip cracked for the final time. He flipped me over and punched my stomach._

_"You are useless, dirty, filthy, unclean, disobedient, and stupid! You are a whore, like your mother and your brother!"_

_I coughed up blood, nothing new there. He kicked my chest and threw my goggles at me. I put them on my head and got up._

_"Wash up and cook dinner. Now."_

_I washed up, wincing as the water ran over my cuts and gashes. Matt brought in a lime green belly shirt and a pair of worn-down jeans._

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem. He got you pretty good, didn't he?"_

_"Yeah."_

"SCARLET!"

Matt was supporting me, Mello on my other side. They were carrying me somewhere. I opened my eyes to see a bright white light.

"Too bright!"

Mello laughed and handed me my Tarot cards.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You okay?"

"Yeah."

Matt put me down on the floor.

"You feeling okay?"

He wiped blood off of the corner of my mouth.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Welcome. Can you make it back to your room?"

"Yup. Bri's probably waiting for me to come back."

As if on que, Bri walked around the corner and picked me up and carried back to our room for the second time today.

"Aishiteru, mon cher." Bri whispered seductively in my ear.

"E-Et toi."

Bri leaned over me and kissed me. I resisted with whatever pitiful strength I had.

"B-bri?"

"Yes, mi amour?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it, mon cher?"

"I don't want you to ever leave me. Promise you won't?"

"I promise."

I curled up in her arms and fell asleep.

**Moi: Bonjour! I want to take this opportunity to tell you that this story is long from being over. I just wanted to write a fluffy chapter.**

**Matt: Thank god she's being nice today.**

**Moi: I decided that Scarlet and Matt needed some luffles.**

**Scarlet: Damn straight! Hey Moi, can I get my ears pierced?**

**Moi: Yeah sure, whatever! Just please review, they mean a lot to me!**


	3. It will be good

**Moi: I am very pissed off at my ipod. **glares** It stopped working in the middle of my favorite song. And right after Ridin' Solo. Kudos go to anyone who knows that song. Yay.**

**Scarlet: Shit, she's pissed. We're screwed.**

**Matt: Yup.**

**Moi: Nah, I'll probably take it out on Vexen and Marluxia.**

**All but Moi: Who?**

**Moi: Never mind. Just read it and I don't own Death Note. **

**Scarlet's POV.**

I sat on the edge of my bed, awaiting news. Matt's arm had become infected, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Damn it!" I said, throwing my pillow at the wall for the umpteenth time today.

"Scarlet, he'll be fine."

"I know, but I feel so damn useless!"

I threw everything I was holding. Including my poor Gaara plushie.

"Geez, calm down, mon cher. Tu es muy enojado, si?"

"Oui. Je suis très furieux."

"Oh je vois. Donc vous ne voulez pas sortir, ensuite?"

"Non, je ne veux pas sortir aujourd'hui! Je n'ai pas les mots pour dire comment bouleversent je suis."

"I'm done with your sulking!"

Bri tackled me and pinned me onto my bed.

"B-Bri? What're you doing?"

She kissed me with such feriocity I almost fainted.

"Mon cher, qu'est-ce qui vous dérange?"

"You are so sulky!"

"Je suis désolé! Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît, mon amour! Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de vous rendre furieux de moi! Ne faites pas s'il vous plaît plus de marques sur ma peau! Je suis désolé ainsi! Je suis un échec et un idiot!"

"Vous n'êtes pas un idiot, mon amour. Vous n'êtes pas un échec non plus. Ne croyez pas un tel non-sens. Vous êtes la plus belle fille que je voyais jamais dans ma vie entière, malgré vos cicatrices."

"Je suis désolé, Bri! Vous êtes la plupart de personne d'amour que je connaissais jamais, et je vous aime plus que Matt aime des jeux vidéos."

"Vous est mignonne."

She kissed me again, more delicately this time. My heart soared and fluttered in my chest. She rolled over and placed her hands around my slight frame. I merely supported myself with mine. She grabbed my hands and put them behind her head, making me lie on top of her.

There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Bri called.

"Is Scarlet in there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Why?" I replied.

"I have news for you."

I got up and strode to the door.

"What?" I demanded.

**Bri's POV.**

Scarlet's face went from elated to horrified in about three seconds. I strode over and put my arm around her waist.

"What did you just say to her?"

"Matt's infection's gotten worse."

"What?"

_No, this couldn't be happening. This frail creature is going to break down._

"WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR!"

"Calm down, mon cher."

"You're so frail and delicate, I-I don't want to see you cry." I sobbed.

**Scarlet's POV.**

No. Bri doesn't sob.

"Mon cher, please calm down. Matt'll be okay."

"Matt will be in the infirmary for at least another month."

"Thank you, sir. Do you mind leaving now?"

"No."

He turned on his heel and left. I cradled Bri the best I could.

"Non plus de déchirures, mon amour, non plus de déchirures. Je ne crierai pas, ainsi ne faites pas s'il vous plaît. Tout sera bien." I sang. "Tout sera bien."

Bri looked up.

"Mon cher, que fais-je ? Je veux que vous soyez heureux, je veux vous aimer."

"Faites que vous pensez est le meilleur pour vous, pas moi."

She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Tout sera bien." She murmured in my ear.

**Moi: Buh buh buuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Scarlet: Thankies!**

**Moi: Review please!**


	4. Not while I'm on the phone!

**Moi: Okie so chappie 4. A chapter a day and I'm succeeding. I dun own Death Note. **** WARNING: Contains a lot of kissing.**

**Scarlet's POV**

"_YOU CAN'T EVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT! YOU'RE A LITTLE SCREWUP!"_

"_Dad, stop it! She's just a little kid!"_

"_She's nine, she should know to do well in school!"_

_Oh god, not again!_

_I couldn't move as punches were delivered to my face and torso._

"_You're just like your whore of a mother! Lea never wanted you, she only wanted Mail!"_

_He brought out his whip again and whipped the shit out of me._

_I screamed as he hit me in the face._

"_DAD!" Mail called, grabbing the whip. "RUN SCARLET!"_

_I ran and stood at the top of the stairs with my slingshot. With a solemn nod, Matt released dad's arm. Dad immediately pinned him to the ground and I took aim at his temple._

"_USELESS PIECE OF SH-OUCH!" I hit him._

"_Leave him alone!" I hit him in the eye with a rock._

"_You want some more of this whip?"_

"_I WANT YOU TO LEAVE MAIL THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled._

_The whip cracked against my eyelid, and blood washed over my eye, half blinding me. Ropes were put around my hands and I was tied up in the basement, naked, and near the window. My dad would come down once a day, beat me, and leave. The basement door was locked, and I was trapped. We lived in a secluded neighborhood, so no one ever came over. My dad could rape us and no one would give a flying shit because they wouldn't know._

"_Are you ready to behave?"_

_I didn't respond. He slapped me._

"_ARE YOU READY TO BEHAVE!"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Good. Now when I untie you, lie down on the ground, on your stomach."_

_He untied the ropes and I did what he said. He slapped me, and worst of all, I let him. I let him dirty me and Matt-sama, all because I was scared._

"Scar-chan? Are you all right?" Bri's soothing voice woke me up.

"Bri-chan, Scar-chan doesn't want to remember Scar-chan's past! Scar-chan wants Bri-chan to think of something!"

Bri shut me up real quick.

"You crazy. I love you, but you crazy."

"Course! Why else would you love me?" I giggled.

Bri hugged me.

"I love you." I muttered.

"Et toi, mon cher."

My cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey! What's up? Cool!"

"Who is it, mon cher?"

"C'est Mello."

"Then you can hang up."

**Mello's POV**

"So watcha doing?"

"Nothing." Scarlet said, but you could hear the amusment in her voice.

"Who is it, mon cher?" Said a velvety voice.

"C'est Mello."

"Then you can hang up."

"I can't just hang up on Mells, ah-haha don't do that when I'm on the ph-phone, Bri!"

"Is everything okay over there?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. So any news on Matt?"

"The infections leaving."

"That's good. Bye!"

She hung up.

**Scarlet's POV**.

"Mon cher! Don't do that when I'm on the phone!" I whined, pressing myself against Bri.

"What, this?" She said, kissing the crook of my neck.

"Ah-ha-ha! Bri!"

She bit my neck and kissed across to the other side.

_Mon cher._

"Are you enjoying yourself, mon cher."

"Oui oui, mi amour."

She kissed the other side of my neck, only to bite the crook and make me gasp.

"Holy shit, Bri!"

She kissed me and slid her tongue into my mouth. I had never kissed a girl like this before. She was gentle at first, but passion took over and she grew more rough. I slipped my tongue between her lips. She deepend our kiss. Without a thought,she got up and locked the door. I snuggled deeper under my blankets, intent on keeping warm and keeping my smexy girlfriend at bay for a few minutes.

I felt really chilled and my vision was being blocked by something crimson.

"Mon cher, I'm freezing. Aren't you cold in your nightgown?"

"Nah, maybe it's just you. I mean, you aren't feeling ill, are you?"

"Mon cher, I can't see!" I said, trying not to pass out.

"I'm going to get a nurse."

Bri left and I sat there.

"Mon cher, hurry back."

Bri returned a few minutes later with a nurse.

The nurse cleaned off my forhead, revealing a gash going over my eye, and she bandaged it.

"Does anything else feel off, dear?" The nurse asked.

"It's freezing in here!" I wimpered.

The nurse pulled out a cell phone and called someone.

"Code rouge."

_Code red? WTH?_

She walked out and returned with blankets. She spread them out over me, but I just could not warm. She took me to the infirmary.

I fell asleep, Bri holding my head in her lap.


	5. My love is Kidnapped!

**Moi: Yesh, my ipod works! WHOOHOO! Otay so really bad cliffie last time, I am sowwy! OH and I forgot to mention it in the previous chapters, but Misa's the ONLY Kira. Light-senpai is innocent.**

**Matt: And I wasn't in the last chapter at all!**

**Moi: You are in the fucking infirmary, so shut the hell up. Just be glad I let you out.**

**Matt: Someone's angry.**

**Moi: Someone needs to shut up before I use my death note to kill them. **glares****

**Matt: YOU DON'T KNOW MY REAL NAME!**

**Moi: Oh yes I do Mail Jeevas.**

**Matt: SHIT!**

**Moi: **yelling** Stop it with the caps!**

**Matt: Sowwy!**

**Moi: Now let's get started before my reader(s) start throwing sharp and probably life-threatening objects at me.**

**Scarlet's POV.**

"Mon cher, you're awake!" Bri whispered.

I looked up at the blur that was Bri.

"Um, can I have my goggles sil vous plait?"

Bri handed me my goggles and I put them on my head.

"Let's go back, mon cher?"

"Oui."

Bri carried me(AGAIN) back to our room.

"You just can't resist getting hurt, can you?"

I just buried my face in her shoulder.

"Non, mon cher."

She cradled me. I wiggled free and got my Tarot cards. I picked up the Lovers and the Magician cards.

"Look, Bri-chan! Scar-chan picked up Bri-chan's two favorite cards!"

**Bri's POV (THAT'S RIGHT, BITCHES! Bri: You mean Britches, LOL! Moi: Ha-ha, that's an awful joke)**

I laughed. _She's always been a clueless uke._

I tackled her.

"Vous est tres mignognne."

"Yay! Vous est tres belle!"

I gave her butterfly kisses. But then my phone rang.

"What!"

"Hey." A monotone said.

"Oh hey."

"Who is it?" Scarlet asked, still being straddled by me.

"Matt."

"Oh." She pouted.

"So what's up, Matt?" I inquired.

"I was just about to ask you that same question. But not much. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing."

**Matt's POV (Matt: FINALLY! Moi: Shut the fuck up or I'll put it as Mells's POV!)**

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Anyway, Mells wanted me to call you."

"Hi nii-san!" Scarlet chirped.

"Did you take Bri-chan's phone?"

"Maaaayyyybbbeee. So whatcha doing?"

"Nothing."

"Okie!"

"You seem happier now that you and Bri have gotten together." I laughed.

"And you seem happier now that you and Mells have gotten together. Bri said she caught you guys swapping spit in the cafeteria."

"We were NOT swapping spit!"

"Sure you weren't. But anyway, how're ya?"

"You are so evil! I'm coming down the hallway!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Bri screeched into her phone.

"Oh yes I am! Or at least I'm getting ready to."

**Scarlet's POV**

Bri grabbed her phone and slammed it shut.

"Your brother sucks."

"Whatevah. We gots blackmail." I held up a video camera with video of them swapping spit in the cafeteria and smirked evilly.

"Sometimes I wonder how you come up with these things, mon cher."

"Teehee! Now we should probably get into some more decent clothes… I don't think Matt would appreciate our short nightgowns."

"Yeah we should."

There was a knock at the door.

"Shit!"

We scrambled to put on normal day-to-day wear.

I opened the door as soon as we were done changing.

"Yes?"

"Yo." Mells said with a poker face.

"Yo."

"You've got some lipstick on your neck. Miss your lips?"

"Um, no…" I blushed,wiping the scarlet lip stick off of my neck.

"That looks like Bri's favorite lip stick." Matt gasped, looking astonished.

"Shut up." I laughed, pushing him jokingly.

"We just came to see if you guys were okay."

"We're fine. Now go away." Bri said, appearing behind me and putting her arm around my waist.

"Geez, you don't have to be so possessive of your girlfriend." Mello grabbed me and pulled me over to him.

"Give her back!"

"I don't think I will."

Mello picked me up and I thrashed around and bit him. He winced but kept a poker face. Matt and Mello started walking.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BROTHERFUCKER!"

"Way to adapt that to make it a gay insult!" Bri called, running full pelt after us.

"BRI! IF I'M NOT BACK BY TONIGHT, TAKE THE VIDEO FOOTAGE I HAVE AND PUT IT ON YOUTUBE!"

"Will do!"

**Bri's POV (Moi: Don't kill me, Bri! Bri: Mello. Is. Going. To. Die.)**

They. Took. My. Girlfriend.

That's a no-no in my book. So I went to their room and picked the lock on the door.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Girlfriend. NOW!" I seethed.

"She's not here, Bri-kun." Mello said calmly. "So you can chillax."

"Where the fuck is she?"

"Matt took her somewhere. I dunno."

I got face-to-face with Mello.

"I'm going to ask you this _one more time._ Where the fuck is Scarlet?" I growled in his face.

"Matt took her to Near's room!" Mello squeaked.

"Thanks, Mello." I smiled.

_Matt is so gonna die later if I don't get her back._

**Scarlet's POV. (Moi: Matt, I'd start running. Matt: No!)**

"What the fuck do _you_ want, Near?" I seethed.

Matt backed to the corner of the room. I was towering over Near's tiny frame.

"Merely to know Bri's weakness."

"Well I'm not going to tell you jack _shit_ until you _let me go._" I growled, pulling him up by the collar.

"You don't scare me."

"You don't get scared, you're the equivalent of a robot. I'm not an idiot."

"That's a shock." He monotoned.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, you emotionally fucked up asshole who kidnaps twelve year olds so that you can get information!"

"Quite the contrary, my lack of emotion makes it easier for me to conduct research and solve crimes."

"And people wonder why you have no friends. At least L is _trying_ to have friends. You're just some social reject who still plays with dolls. Who do you think will take you seriously?"

"The same people who take you seriously, Scarlet. You use Tarot cards, how are my "dolls", as you so kindly put my toys, any different?"

I really snapped.

"YOU FUCKSHIT! TAROT CARDS ARE _MATURE! _DOLLS ARE FOR,LIKE, FIVE YEAR OLDS!"

"Scarlet, calm down!" Matt yelled over me in the corner.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. It was locked. Near held up the key.

"Let me out." I seethed.

"No."

"Let me out!"

"No."

I jimmied the handle, and the door unlocked. _These locks are too easy._ I thought.

"How did she-"

"It's easy. These old locks jimmie open." I smirked.

Near stared at me.

"Looks like I knew something you didn't. Does the robot feel jealous?"

"Shut up! Mello, I know you're there! Grab her!" Near barked.

Mello stood in front of the doorway.

"Why don't you just go back inside the room and not leave until Near has his information?"

"Why are you working with Near? You hate him."

"He has all of my chocolate."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

I front-kicked Mello backwards. He stumbled and I ran.

"BRI! BRI WHERE ARE YOU!"

A girl crashed into me.

"Scarlet! Thank God!" Bri gasped.

"Let's go back to our room before Near tries to fucking kidnap me again."

We linked arms and walked back to our room. Bri locked the door and supported the lock with a chair.

"That should do it." She smirked.

She sat on my bed and pulled me onto her lap.

"So, mon cher, what did they want?"

"Near wanted to know what your weakness was. Kinda like Matt's is his video games, and Mells has his chocolate. Near took Mello's chocolate, and told Mello to kidnap me so that they could try to get info out of me."

"Those weasels! They are tres stupid."

"Oui, mon cher."

She pushed me backwards and resumed what we were doing before.

**L's POV (That's right, L's in this story. L: Do I get cake? Moi: Yeah, sure, whatever. L: Yay!)**

"Light-kun, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just don't see why we need to go see your successors."

"There's new people, and I would like to meet them. Besides, you might be working with one of them should I die in this case."

"Ryuzaki! You know I wouldn't let that happen!"

"Does Light-kun have feelings for me?"

"Yes, you idiot!"

Light leaned forward and kissed me.

"Light-kun, you-"

"Yeah. I'm gay. And I love my partner. What else is new?"

I blushed. There was a 99.9% chance I liked Light-kun.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?"

"N-Nothing, Light-kun. Why would something be wrong?"

"I don't know, it's your head."

"0%. There's no way your Kira."

**Light's POV. (Light: Yay! Moi: No tricks, Yagami.)**

"Ryuzaki, you think I'm innocent? Really and truly?"

"Really and truly. I also think I'm in love with you." L blushed.

"You're cute when you blush."

I kissed L again.

**Scarlet's POV. (Moi: I got tired of writing about how Light and L make out, okay? HOLY FUCK MR. HAPPY FACE IS ON MY IPOD! SKIP! SKIP!)**

"You realize what this means, right Scarlet?" Bri asked.

"That I'm madly in love with you and it's affecting everyone in this damn place?"

"Hell yeah!"

The lock jimmied, and the handle was turned. The door shook violently, but didn't open.

"Idiots, they think we're that stupid?" I laughed.

"Yes?"

I leaned up and kissed Bri again. She pushed me back down and pinned me by my arms. I was used to it. She was a sadistic seme, and I was turning into more of a badass uke. Bri's hands moved up my arms and down the sides of my torso. I deepened the kiss, and she let out a soft moan of ecstasy. It felt good to know that I could make her do that. It gave me confidence.

"Open this GD door right now!" Matt called.

I broke away to shout, "NO!" before resuming the kiss. Bri buried her face in the crook of my neck, kissing it like a butterfly. She bit down hard enough to make me bleed, and I gasped.


	6. Author's Note

**I'm working on making an extremely long chapter, so don't kill meh! So far I've hit 3,052 words. So don't kill me. I've given you two chapters today. And Lawli-pop is coming up soon!**

**Dun kill me,**

**Scarlet!**


	7. Lawlipops and Infirm Visits

**Matt: I'm about five seconds from killing you right now. Care to explain why the fuck you made L and Light gay?**

**Moi: Here's a spoiler: Yagami backwards spells Imagay. I'm just following Light's last name.**

**Matt: But why L? Why not some new OC?**

**Moi: Because I figured two OCs is enough for now. Happy?**

**Mells: So why is Scarlet lesbian with Bri?**

**Moi: Because she is. Why are you gay with Matt?**

**Matt & Mells: **blush****

**Moi: Precisely. Anyway, the fluff and kissing continues! Enjoy!**

**Scarlet's POV**

Bri's hands roamed my body for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Matt and Mello were still trying to get into our room, and a car was parked outside. I was in utter bliss.

"Mon cher, vous semblez distraits. Est-ce que quelque chose est la question?"

"Non."

Bri kissed me. She slipped her tongue between my lips, and I moaned softly. She took this as a signal to continue. I resisted, trying to pull away.

The door burst open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Mello yelled.

"…"

"…"

"Whatever, just grab her." Near monotoned.

Bri moved in front of me protectively. Mello pinned her arms behind her back and pushed her out of the room.

"BRI!"

"Scarlet, make sure that footage gets up on Youtube!"

"You know it!" I smirked mischievously.

Bri's cackles grew fainter and fainter. I hopped on my laptop, posted the footage of Matt and Mello swapping spit on Youtube, and tore through the hallways. I ran into someone with auburn hair.

"Oops! Sorry, mister!"

"It's fine!" He called after me.

**Light's POV (Sorry about Scarlet running into you… Light: S'Cool)**

"Who was that?" I asked L.

"I don't know. I think she was one of the new children."

"Hm. She's certainly in a hurry. Is she late for a class?"

"Over Thanksgiving break? I highly doubt it."

"Should we follow her?"

"I think we should."

We took off after the girl. When we finally caught up with her, she was banging on the door to Near's room.

"LET ME IN!"

"I don't think they're going to let you in if you're beating the crud out of that door." I laughed.

"They have my roommate in there! I have to get her out!" She said.

"Who are you?" L asked.

"My name is Scarlet Jeevas."

"My name is Light and this is Ryu-I mean L."

"No kidding. The smell of cake kind of gave Ryuzaki away." She smirked.

"How do you know my real name?" L looked astonished.

"Double B told me about his brother, Ryuzaki. You look like him, except without the crimson eyes. So I figured L and Ryuzaki were the same person."

L and I exchanged a look. _This girl's good._

"Anyway, d'you think you could give me a hand? I can't seem to open the door."

"Maybe they locked it?"

"Nah, I know it's unlocked. I heard a click when I jimmied the handle. I'm not as stupid as I look."

"That's impressive."

"Thanks."

**Scarlet's POV. (Mreh)**

"So you're new here?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah. Ugh I hate this stupid door. LET ME IN GD IT!"

"No!" Was a muffled yell from inside the room.

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Sorry!"

Light grabbed a hold of the handle and turned it. He pushed and pulled on the door, but it didn't open.

"Do you think they put a chair or something under the handle to keep the door shut?"

"Maybe. Wait here."

I retrieved a meter stick from under Bri's bed in our room and came back.

"You keep those in your room?" Ryuzaki looked frightened.

"Bri, my roommate, does."

I carefully slid the meter stick under the door and moved it in three great arcs. A cry of pain alerted me to the fact that there was someone standing against the door.

"Someone's standing against the door to keep it shut."

"What floor are we on?"

"The ground floor, why?"

"Are there windows in the rooms?"

"Yeah. You wanna see if we can climb in through the window?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon!" I pulled them behind me.

We stopped at Near's window.

"Give me a boost." I said.

"Why you?"

"I'm the smallest, so I'll be the easiest to lift. Trust me." I explained.

They lifted me up so that I could grab onto the balcony ledge. Near had one built out of wood so that he could have is toy battles without disturbing his roommate. I grabbed onto the ledge and pulled my knees up. I did a backflip onto the balcony.

"You guys coming?"

"Damn, you're light!" Light exclaimed.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

"We'll wait here."

"Suit yourselves."

I silently picked the lock on the window and opened it slowly. I climbed into the room as silently as I could. Near was so absorbed in his interrogation he didn't notice me. Matt and Mello stared at me. I pressed a finger to my lips and they gave a solemn nod. They knew I'd kick their asses if they interefered. Bri was tied to a chair and my blood boiled. I moved silently around the room so that I was directly behind Near.

"So, Bri, why don't we find out what makes you tick?"

"Why don't you shut the hell up?"

"Tell me, what melts your heart? Or rather, what makes you vulnerable?"

"Like I'd tell you that."

Near stood with his Optimus Prime and stared at her with those peircing black eyes. She flinched.

"NEAR LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU SCARLET'S STANDING RIGHT THERE!" Mello yelled.

Near whirled around to face me. I delivered a spinning hook-kick to Near's face, making him cry out and fall sideways. Mello looked absolutely terrified. I gave Mello that, 'Bad move, dumbass' look and he froze. I kicked him in the ribs, making him keel over. I punched down on his back and he fell over and curled up in the feeble position. I untied Bri and picked her up.

"Matt, you didn't see anything. Got it?" I growled.

Matt was just as petrified as Mello.

"Got it. Where in the hell did you learn to fight like that?"

"The streets."

I slid Bri through the window and followed her.

"Ryuzaki! I got her!" I called down to the two standing below the platform.

"Great! Did you have to do any fighting?" Ryuzaki called.

"Scarlet, th-that's L Lawliet! He's the world's greatest detective!"

"Yeah, I know. Light, can you catch her?"

"Yeah, I probably can."

"Thanks. Bri, I'm going to drop you. Light's going to catch you, okay?"

"'Kay."

"On the count of three, then!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" I dropped Bri.

Light caught her. Bri whimpered. I did a somersault off the top of the platform.

"You could have just jumped, Scarlet-san." Light said.

"Yeah I could've, but that wouldn't have been as fun. Anyway, I think old man Whammy needs to up the security." I took Bri from Light.

"You've got a lot of strength for someone so small."

"Yeah, well. When you grow up in an abusive household, being tough is a necessary skill. Oh, and Ryuzaki-san, Matt says hi. He's my twin brother."

"Oh good. I hope he wasn't in there. Should I send someone up to collect the boys?"

"Nah, I'll do that myself. It's time for lunch." I said, looking at my watch. "Light-san, can you take Ryuzaki and Bri to lunch while I take Near-kun and Mello-senpai to the infirmary?"

"Yes, I can, Scarlet-san."

"Thanks."

I jumped back onto the edge of the platform from a branch on a nearby bush. I flipped back onto the platform and into the window. I picked up Mello and slid him out the window, followed by Near. I was gonna need to take trips. I sighed and picked Mello up. I carried him up to the infirm and put him on a bed. The nurse looked at me funny when I carried in Near.

"They were in a fight. Mello's probably got two broken ribs and Near's most likely got a broken nose." I explained.

"O-Okay, but you carrying them shouldn't be possible. I mean, you're so, so-"

"Small? I get it a lot. I'm going to go to lunch now, bye."

When I opened the door to the cafeteria and got my tray of food, Light motioned for me to sit down.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I looked with distaste at Ryuzaki's tray. It consisted of nothing but cake.

"That's disgusting, Ryuzaki-san. How can you eat that much cake?"

"Do you not like cake, Scarlet-san?"

"No, I don't like cake, sorry."

"See, L? I'm not the only one who doesn't like cake!"

"There is something wrong with both of you." Bri said, eating a huge piece of the disgusting stuff.

"What happened to Near? His nose looks broken!" Someone said as Near entered the cafeteria.

"I didn't do anything." I giggled when he glared at me.

"You broke my nose."

"You instigated me. And you kidnapped my girlfriend. Two mistakes that will cost you your nose, Near-kun." I seethed.

"Maybe you need some anger management. What did you do to Mello?" He asked.

"Broke his ribs. Why do you care? You two hate each other."

"He's one of my henchmen. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"The street. Go away."

Near walked away, mumbling something about his nose hurting. I don't care.

"You broke his nose!" Bri exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"You've certainly got some fighting skill, Scarlet-san. Maybe you should consider a position as a bodyguard." Ryuzaki-san concluded.

"My dad said that I'm only good enough to work at a McDonalds. Then again, he did get arrested for child abuse." I winced at a memory of my dad. But I surpressed it and took out my Tarot cards.

"You like Tarot cards?" Light exclaimed.

"Yeah. We all have something we call an addiction. Mine's my Tarot cards, Matt's his video games, Mello's is his chocolate, Near's is his dolls, I mean toys, and Bri's is Jelly Beans. Roberto, the kid over there, has an addiction too. His addiction is sculpting. See? We all have addictions."

Roberto pulled out a block of clay and molded it into the shape of a cross. He used a knife to carve an image into it. We watched him for a few minutes before returning to our conversation.

"It seems like these addictions help you focus."

"Sometimes. Other times they're just annoying."

Light looked over at the doors and Matt came in, fuming. He stomped over to me.

"Uh-oh." Bri muttered.

"Hey Matt."

"Scarlet, the nurse told me Mello's ribs are broken."

"…"

He started beating the shit outta me. I didn't move, but I cried out in pain. Roberto and Juillet came over and pulled my brother off of me.

"Matt! Stop it! She's your sister! Knock it off!" Juillet pinned Matt to the ground.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Light asked as Roberto helped me back onto my seat and led Matt over to his table.

"What? Oh, old habits die hard, I guess. That and Matt's never beat me up before." I coughed.

"You okay?" Bri asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Don't die."

"I won't."

I walked over to where Juillet and Roberto were sitting.

"Thanks for pulling Matt off me."

"No problem. You okay?" Juillet asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Why did he feel compelled to kick your ass?"

I explained the whole Bri thing and how I broke Near's nose and two of Mello's ribs. Roberto and Juillet gaped at me. Matt kicked my legs out from under me and kicked me in the face. I walked back to my table, clutching my now bleeding nose.

"I thought I told you not to die." Bri said calmly, handing me a handful of napkins.

"As you can see," I said, pressing the napkins to my nose, "I am not dead. I am very much alive."

"You know what I meant." Bri laughed.

"Are you okay?" Light asked.

"I will be. Now I know how Near feels."

Roberto and Juillet escorted, in other words pulled, Matt out of the cafeteria.

"Wonder where they'll take him." Light wondered aloud.

"Probably to Mello's bedside." Bri replied.

"Yeah probably." I said.

"How's your nose?" Near sneered from behind me.

"Piss off or I'll break more than just your nose." Bri threatened.

"By the way, Matt and Mello aren't your henchmen. They're our friends. The only reason they're helping you is because you took Mello's chocolate and Matt's video games. Hell, I'm surprised Mello didn't kill you." I growled, "Now, Near-kun, go away.

"I can tell you and Near-san don't get along." Ryuzaki-san observed.

"Well done, Ryuzaki-san." Bri praised L. **(A/N: I'm getting tired of writing Ryuzaki, so Imma just write L.)**

"When do you think your nose will stop bleeding?" Light asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that I should probably go to the infirmary." I got up and walked to the infirmary, where Matt apparently had people waiting outside to beat me up again. Raoul, Josef, and Paul were waiting for me.

Josef and Paul tied my ankles together and held my arms. Raoul would apparently be doing the beating today. My goggles were ripped from my face. I tried to stay silent as blow after blow were delivered to my face and torso. I screamed out when he punched my stomach. He suckerpunched me again and again.

"Someone's coming! Quick! Untie her and scatter!"

They untied my ankles and fled. I fell backwards. Someone caught me. They had my goggles in their hands. They carried me into the infirmary. I slipped my goggles onto my face and saw a blood-covered Light.

"Light-san? What're you doing here? What about L-san?"

"L-senpai is still in the cafeteria with Bri-san, trying to keep her from killing people. I heard you scream. Who were those kids?"

"Raoul, Josef, and Paul. They're like, the Mello fanclub."

Mello groaned in the bed next to me and opened his eyes. He turned his head towards me.

"Ah! Don't kill me! Wait, what the hell happened to you? Who's this guy?"

"Your stupid fanclub came after me. Matt probably broke my nose. Kudos to him. This is Light Yagami. Light-san, this is Mello."

"Yo."

"Hi."

The nurse came in, took one look at me and said, "Is everyone getting into fights today?" She pushed Light out of the way and bent over my nose. She cleaned all the blood off of me and bandaged my nose and stomach.

"You can go, Scarlet. Don't get killed. Come back later and I'll change the bandages."

"'Kay. I won't."

"I'll make sure she doesn't get killed."

"Let's go back to lunch. Bri will probably stop wanting to kill people."

"Why don't we go back and get you a change of clothes first?"

"Yeah all right."

We went back to me and Bri's room. I changed out of my once-lime green shirt and jeans and into my black Stupid Mario Brothers tank top that I'd modified to make a belly shirt and a pair of dark crimson skinny jeans.

"Let's go."

We walked back to lunch, which lasted until 3:00 on break. Bri looked at the door, ran over, and hugged me.

"OOF! Hey, Bri."

"Hey, mon cher! Why'd you change clothes?"

"The Mello fanclub stepped in and succeeded in my stomach."

Bri looked at my bandaged stomach and the murderous look returned to her eyes.

"Calm down, Bri-kun." I murmured in her ear.

She looked at me like I was insane.

"Your nose is broken, and your abdomen has bandages wrapped around it, and you're telling me to _calm down_! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"A lot." I kissed her to get her to shut up. She melted and her eyes were filled with love again.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." She replied.

Light looked at me and Bri.

"You two really know how to cause a scene."

"Yeah, well. It's because we're both girls. No one would give it a second thought if one of us was a guy." Bri said with distaste.

"Bri, I think we should go sit down now."

"Oui."

Light accompanied us back to the table L was sitting at. He handed me my tray of food and my surprisingly not-bloody Tarot cards. I put my cards in my pocket and ate my fries.

"So what did me and Light miss?"

"Not much. Juillet and Roberto took Matt back to his and Mello's room, by the way."

"We could've guessed that when we were in there because of those stupid fanboys."

"Yeah, we could've. But we didn't."

Juillet and Roberto came over.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't dead." Juillet replied to the look on Bri's face.

"It's a surprise I'm not. The Mello Fanclub decided to get involved." I grimaced.

"We can kill them later."

"By the way, Juillet, what's your 'addiction'? I can't figure it out." L said.

We laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. You just said you can't figure something out."

"My addiction is kind of obvious, though."

"Juillet, just tell the Great L Lawliet before his head explodes." Bri laughed.

"My addiction is fighting! Can't you tell?"

"She's the one who actually enjoys a good fight." Roberto laughed.

"The only ones who've ever beaten me are Bri and Scarlet. It's actually pretty impressive."

"Gee thanks, Juillet. Way to boost Roberto's confidence." I joked.

"So anyway, what happened to the Gaydy Bunch?" **(A/N: If anyone can figure out which which show that name's from, I will be surprised and they will get an OC in my story!)**

"I think they left."

"Oh."

"They ran away with their tails between their legs when I walked down the hallway."

"Yeah, Raoul was all like, 'Someone's coming. Quick! Untie her and scatter!' I would've laughed at the looks on their faces if I wasn't grabbing my stomach."

I attempted to at least pull off Josef's face, which made everyone laugh.

"Whatever. So did Matt finally cool off or is he still pissed at me. I mean, the Gaydy Bunch kinda got his vengeance for him."

"He said something about taking his anger out on the boss?"

"He's going to play his video games."

"Yup."

L looked my shirt questioningly.

"Whoa! Eyes up, dude!" Bri exclaimed.

"Who're the Stupid Mario Brothers?"

"You've never heard of Mario and Luigi? They're the Super Mario Brothers. This shirt of for a Youtube series(**A/N: It's pretty hilarious. Go watch it. And I dun own SMB)**

"Oh cool."

"And geez, Bri. Can you not be creepy for five minutes?" Roberto asked.

"I'm sorry, but what you're asking just isn't possible for Bri-chan." I chuckled.

"Ha-ha very funny." Bri said sarcastically.

I looked at her with my emerald orbs.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't be so serious, Bri-chan!"

"I'm not-You're the one who-Ugh!" Bri stammered.

"I'm the one who ugh? That doesn't make any sense." I gave her a puzzled look.

She kissed me passionately on my lips. My resolve to keep talking melted. Roberto cat called and Bri kicked him in the shin, not breaking the kiss. _Damn, this girl's got some talent._ She pulled my chin closer to hers and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I melted under her manipulating mind. It wasn't fair. _Why is she so good at making me melt? I bet Matt doesn't melt into Mello's kisses._

**Light's POV. (Moi: That must be really distracting. Light: You have no idea.)**

I looked at the two girls locked in a passionate kiss curiously. How did this happen? I wracked my brain for answers, but only came up with one. _Bri must think that Scarlet's really cute when she looks confused, because that's what seems to have triggered this reaction._ L looked puzzled. I whispered my thoughts to him and he nodded. Juillet came over and inquired about my thoughts. I explained them once again and she then passed them on to Roberto. Roberto nodded. I sat on a chair and waited for this adorable moment to pass.

**Scarlet's POV**

I thought that I would have died from lack of air by now, but I wasn't dead. I was melting. Bri bit down on my lip hard enough to make me bleed and I pulled away. I hid behind Juillet.

"What's wrong, Scar-chan?" Juillet asked.

"Elle a mordu ma lèvre et maintenant il fait mal." I replied.

"Bri, don't do that." Juillet scolded.

"Sorry."

"It's cool Bri-sama!"

Matt walked into the lunchroom.

"Nii-san!" I cried, running up to him.

**Matt's POV.**

"What the hell happened to you?"

"You broke my nose and Mello-senpai's fanclub did something to my stomach but I don't know what. My abdomen is wrapped in bandages, Nii-san."

I hugged her gently.

"Don't ever change." I said.

"Why not?"

"You're adorable just the way you are."

"Je est mignognne?"

"Vous est tres mignognne."

"Merci!"

"Je vous en prie."

"Nii-san, I'm sowwie about breaking Mello-senpai's ribs."

"I'm sure it's fine. You've probably got it worse."

"L Lawliet is here! Look, Nii-san!"

"Cool."

"Come meet him! He's really nice. Come on, Nii-san!" I said, dragging Matt behind me.

_I swear she's bipolar. One second she wants to kill someone, the next second she's so chibi. But I love it._

"L-san, this is Matt. Nii-san, this is L." She said, introducing me to the famous detective L Lawliet.

"Hi."

"Hi." I said.

**Scarlet's POV. (Scarlet: Can I be all cute and clueless for the rest of the story? Moi: Maybe. I hope so. I like you better this way.)**

"Nii-san, this is Light. Light-san, this is Matt." I said.

"I swear, you're bipolar. One second you look like you want to kill someone, or something, the next time you're adorable. I don't know if you're mentally stable or not." Light said.

"Don't say that to her! I like her all cute and non-deadly!" Juillet whispered.

"I am not bipolar!" I cried.

I ran out of the cafeteria. Matt followed me.

"Scarlet? Where are you?"

"Does Nii-san think Scar-chan's bipolar?"

"Nii-san thinks that Scar-chan isn't bipolar. Nii-san thinks that Scar-chan is cute and innocent." Nii-san cooed.

"Light-san thinks that Scar-chan is bipolar."

"Light-san doesn't know Scar-chan well enough to say that."

I buried my face in his shirt, wincing when my nose made contact with his side.

"Ouch." I said like E.T.

"Ouch."

"I'll be right here." I said, touching where his heart is.

He hugged me.

"You're too cute, Scar-chan."

"I love you Nii-san. Video games and all."

He laughed and picked me up carefully. I snuggled into his arms.

"Does Nii-san love Mello-senpai?"

"Nii-san loves Mello-senpai very much."

"Is it okay for Scar-chan to love Bri-chan?"

"What does Scar-chan mean?"

"Is Scar-chan allowed to love Bri-chan?"

"Scar-chan is allowed to do whatever she wants. Except for kill people. Scar-chan is not allowed to break the law."

"Scar-chan is afraid."

"What is Scar-chan afraid of?"

"Scar-chan is afraid that Nii-san will leave Scar-chan alone to face the world by Scar-chan's self."

"Nii-san would never leave Scar-chan alone to face the world by Scar-chan's self."

"Does Nii-san promise not to leave Scar-chan?"

"Nii-san promises."

He started walking back to the lunchroom.

"Scar-chan wants Nii-san to be happy."

"Nii-san wants Scar-chan to be happy."

"Scar-chan says that Nii-san comes before Scar-chan."

"Scar-chan comes before Nii-san."

He opened the door.

"Scar-chan loves Bri-chan."

"Bri-san loves Scar-chan. All of Scar-chan's friends, including Nii-san, love Scar-chan."

"Scar-chan says thank you Nii-san."

"Nii-san says that Scar-chan is very welcome."

"Scarlet, are you feeling okay?" Juillet asked me, looking at Nii-san questioningly.

"Scarlet's fine." He said.

"Nii-san's fine too?"

"Nii-san is fine too."

"What the hell did I miss?" Bri said.

"I don't know, but everyone but Matt and Scarlet missed it."

Matt put me in a chair and started to leave. I grabbed the back of his vest.

"Stay. Please?"

"Nii-san needs to go check on Mello-senpai now."

"Can Scar-chan come too?"

"Yes, Scar-chan can come too."

I stood up and followed Nii-san to go and check on Mello-senpai. We went to the infirmary.

"Hey, Matty-kinz. Hey Scar-chan."

"Hey Mells."

"Hi Mello-senpai!"

**Mello's POV. (Moi: Scarlet had better get less clueless and more innocent before I go all authoress on her ass. Mells: You're the authoress. Fix it. Moi: Fuck you.)**

"Matty-kinz, what the hell is wrong with Scar-chan? She seems overly happy."

"I don't even know. I think she got scared, so she retreated. She used to do that all the time when we were little. Something scary would come up and she would retreat."

"What do you mean retreat?"

"She gets…weird. Scarlet is really sensitive. Something frightened or hurt her, and now she's hiding from it."

"You don't think it's her getting beat up today, do you?"

"I don't know. But we'd better find out what it is, and fast. If we don't, her flashbacks could come back and then we'd really be screwed. She's been surpressing her memories of our dad."

"I don't think we should ask her what's wrong, at least not yet. We should ask Bri. She'd know."

"Yeah. Are you sure something's not wrong with you? You're acting more caring than usual."

"Nothing's wrong with me. It's just… I love Scarlet like a sister. And she's constantly being hurt in some way. It just pisses me off. And I feel guilty about earlier. I'm the one who told Near where she was, and look what happened. She snapped. Near has a broken nose, two of my ribs are broken, and she's retreated."

"What're Nii-san and Mello-senpai whispering about?" Scarlet broke in.

"Nothing, Scar-chan." Matt replied.

"Nii-san, Scar-chan feels sick…" She whispered before falling over.

_Thank god Matt's got like, super human speed._ Matt caught her.

"Mells, I need you watch Scar-chan while I leave to go get a nurse!"

"Yeah, Matty-kinz. But go quickly!" I called after him as he left.

**Matt's POV. (4,329 words!)**

"I need help! Someone! Anyone!" I yelled.

"What?" One of the nurses snapped.

"Me and Scarlet were talking to Mello when she said she felt sick and fell over! I didn't know what to do, so I came looking fore someone to help."

"Let's go. Now!"

We ran back to the infirmary. I picked Scarlet up gingerly and placed her delicate form onto the bed.

"Did she say what felt sick?"

"No, she just said that she felt sick." Mells said.

"I need you to do me a favor, Matt."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to wake her up."

"I can try."

I bent over so that I could whisper into her ear.

"Nii-san needs Scar-chan to wake up now. Nii-san misses Scar-chan. Scar-chan is in the land of dreams, and Nii-san is alone in the big, scary world."

Her eyes snapped open.

"Is Nii-san okay?"

"If Scar-chan stays awake, Nii-san will be fine." I said.

"What feels sick, Scarlet?"

"Scar-chan's stomach feels sick." She said.

"Why is she talking in the third person?"

"Something scared her so she retreated. She used to do this all the time. But we need to know what's wrong, and fast. Otherwise, her flashbacks could dome back."

"That could be a problem, then."

"Yeah, it could. What's wrong with her?"

"She was beaten in the abdomen, correct?"

"Before we came here, our dad used to abuse us. We were beaten everywhere."

"I meant earlier today."

"I don't know, I wasn't there."

"Okay. I think that her stomach is bruising. She should stay here until she heals."

"Okay."

"Nii-san, what does Scar-chan have to do?"

"Nii-san wants Scar-chan to rest until Scar-chan's stomach gets better."

"Will Nii-san visit Scar-chan?"

"Nii-san will visit Scar-chan and Mello-senpai."

"Yay! Nii-san is really nice."

"I'm going to go tell Bri-san that Scar-chan will be staying here. Okay?"

"Okie!"

**Moi: You guys had better fucking appreciate this chapter. It took me like 12 hours to write. It's over 5,000 words.**

**Matt: You. Are. Awesome.**

**Moi: I. Am. Screwed. But. Thankies.**

**Matt: Why are you screwed?**

**Moi: I'm writing more than one fic at a time. One of them is destined to die! NUU!**

**Matt: Not ours?**

**Moi: No probably Emo Tricks and Tears. :(**

**Matt: :(**

**Moi: Please review, I deserve it, no? I wrote a TON of words, and my fingers hurt. **gets on knees and pleads** Please please please review!**


	8. PMS In A Gun, Death, and Into the Light

**Moi: OHMIGAWD!**

**Matt: What?"**

**Moi: I finished Emo Tricks and Tears. **

**Matt: Did you have to kill the main character?**

**Moi: Yeah. I cried. So don't piss me off. I've got PMS in a gun.**

**Matt: Okay, let's get on with the story. She doesn't own anything except for her OCs.**

**Matt's POV (Matt: Oh joy. I have to do something. Moi: SHUDDUP AND BE GLAD YOU'RE IN THIS FUCKING CHAPTER!(See, PMS in a gun. Added 20 mins after written) Matt: Oh Jesus, we're all screwed.)**

"Bri-san!"

"What! Is Scar-chan okay? Did something happen?"

I explained everything. She gaped at me like I was a bumbling idiot.

"What?" I said.

"What do you think made her 'retreat'?"

"Dunno. When did she start talking in third person."

"Shit! It was after I kissed her but before you came in."

"What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! You're number three, you figure something out!"

"I don't know how to get Scarlet out of her hiding place. It's never been this bad."

"Well then you know who we have to go visit."

"Scarlet?"

"Yup."

We went into the infirmary.

"Bri-chan!" Scarlet chirped.

"Hey there." She cooed, sitting next to the bed. Scarlet cringed away and moved to the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_, exactly." Scarlet blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Bri-chan has to help Scar-chan!"

"And what should Bri-chan do?"

"Scar-chan doesn't know! Bri-chan is smart, Bri-chan will think of something!"

"What does Bri-chan need to help Scar-chan with?"

"Scar-chan is having nightmares about someone with scarlet eyes and black hair! Bri-chan has to do something!"

_Black hair and scarlet eyes? No, it couldn't be… He's long dead._

"You're having nightmares about Beyond Birthday the serial killer!" Bri cried.

"Scar-chan is scared of Beyond Birthday!"

**Scarlet's POV. (Moi: Still wanna be all cute? Scarlet: Oh god no. Change me back, change me back! Moi: Yeah I think I will. I'm getting tired of writing in third person whenever you talk.)**

Scarlet eyes swam in front of my own. I moved back and hit my head on something tall and cold.

_Eh?_

_**Oh, Scarlet. Glad you're here.**_

_Who are you!_

_**Beyond Birthday's the name, killing's the game.**_

_No, Beyond Birthday is dead!_

_**That's what you think, darling.**_

_Piss off, you don't know me at all._

_**Your name is Scarlet Jeevas, you're thirteen years old, your birthday is today, you've got a brother named Matt, and your dad abused you. Is that pretty much it?**_

_How do you-Who, no _what_, are you?_

_**I'm a serial killer. And I'm coming to Whammy's to pay a visit to my dear brother.**_

_No, there's no need to do that._

_**But I thought that there needed to be a family reunion. Don't you?**_

_Heck no! Just because you like killing people doesn't mean you need to make mincemeat out of Lawli-pop._

_**Are you dating 'L'?**_

_Nah, he's gay and I'm a lesbian. We just don't date each other, y'know?_

_**Yeah. I guess I'll let you get back to your normal, deadly life, yes?**_

_Thanks._

_**Yeah no problem. Just don't overdo your kick-ass skillz, alright?**_

_Yeah, sure. Whatever._

Bri shook me.

"Scar-chan, are you okay!"

"I am, but Lawli ain't! Beyond Birthday isn't dead! And he's on his way to Whammy's _right now._"

"What! BB isn't dead? But I thought-"

"Screw what you thought! L is in danger!"

_**I thought I told you to go back to your normal life.**_

_My normal life consists of this almost 24/7. So I am._

_**Don't tell them about L!**_

_SCREW YOU BB!_

"I have an idea. Get me Light-san."

"Did someone say Light?" Light said, appearing out of the blue.

"Sometimes I wonder just how much of a ninja you are, Light. But anyway, Beyond Birthday isn't dead! He's coming to Whammy's and I think he's going to do something to L! We have to help Lawli!"

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves against _Beyond Birthday_!"

"You insult our martial art ability." Bri smirked.

"You guys don't stand a chance against BB." Mello sneered.

"Maybe not one by one, but with three, sorry Matt, four, of us, I think he'll think he's bitten off more than he can chew."

"No, Mello's right. BB turned someone into a cukoo clock. I don't think this can end well."

"What do you suggest?"

"Let me talk to him. If he doesn't listen, I've got PMS in a handgun." **(A/N: PMS IN A HANDGUN! MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

"You're going to kick his ass if he doesn't leave?"

"Hell yeah!"

Someone screamed.

"Is it me, or did that sound a hell of a lot like L?"

"L-SENPAI!" We yelled.

I got up and left the others in the dust, following the sound of the scream.

Beyond Birthday had L by the collar.

"Hey there, little bro."

"Put. Lawli. Down. NOW." I growled.

He dropped L.

"Scarlet, just the person I wanted to talk to. I think I'm going to take Ryuzaki with me."

"Like hell you are."

"Right. Like hell I am."

I attacked him. BB pulled out a knife. I knocked it out of his hands and sent punches flying at his face.

"You." PUNCH. "Do." PUNCH. "NOT." PUNCH. "Touch." PUNCH. "Lawli."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

He produced a second knife and grabbed my shoulders. He rolled so that he could pin me down on the ground by my shoulders. I screamed.

"VOUS EST TRES MAL!"

"Merci beacoup."

He cut my arms like bracelets. He carved "BB nqm" across my cheeks. He brought the knife down into my stomach and Bri rounded the corner.

"Mon cher!" She cried.

**BB's POV (3 ya BB-sama! BB: Yeah I know.)**

"I love the red blood is." I looked at my work of art in admiration. I picked up the knife Scarlet had knocked out of my hand.

"YOU BASTARD!" A girl screeched.

"You're going to get in the way, aren't you? Try to play the hero?"

"Hell no, but I've got a fucking score to settle with you."

I walked toward her, my trademark killer's smile flitting across my face. She didn't move, she didn't flinch.

"I like you. You've got some guts, standing up to me."

"Bri…run…he'll…kill you…" Scarlet whispered.

"Damn straight I will."

Some kid with auburn hair rounded the corner and stood next to Bri.

"You. Are. A. Monster." He said, looking at Scarlet.

"Awww thank you."

**Light's POV. (Moi: Try not to kill him. Light: Damn.)**

I was seething. L was trying to stop Scarlet's bleeding.

"Bri, back off. I'm gonna kick this motherfucker's ass."

"You're gonna kick my ass? Let me see you try."

He took another step towards me. I put my hands up to guard my face and shifted into a back stance.

"Taking the defensive, eh?"

I threw a crescent-kick, knocking the knife out of his hands, followed by an roundhouse that knocked him over. I delivered an axe-kick and heard a sickening crunching sound. I ran over to Scarlet, who was lying in a giant pool of blood.

"Scarlet!" I said, tears spilling down my face.

"Light…tell Matt that I'm sorry, and tell Bri that…I…love…her."

The lights were exstinguised from Scarlet's pleading eyes.

"I will."

"Light-san…What happened? Is she-is she-"

None of us would say it, but we all knew that she was.

"Yes."

Bri broke down and sobbed. I held her in my arms.

"She loved you, y'know?"

"I-I couldn't save her. I'm so weak. I let her die."

Matt refused to look at his sister's body.

"What is nqm?" I asked.

**Matt's POV.**

_No, she's not dead. She can't be dead. It's just not possible. She's _Scarlet_, she doesn't die._ I was hoping for her to open her eyes, jump up and yell "GOTCHA!".

"Nqm is short for Naqam, which is latin for vengeance." L said.

"Oh Lord, let them be clothed with shame. Those who magnify themselves against me, who rejoice in mine hurt. Bring rapture to my justice. So that these nations may know themselves to be but men. It is with this truth and loyalty I shall take my vengeance." I recited.

"What?"

"It's the psalm of vengeance. Scarlet used to use it in street fights so that she wouldn't lose."

"So why didn't she use it this time?"

"Maybe this was one fight she knew she couldn't win."

"Maybe."

L got up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I broke down and outright cried into his shoulder.

"We should go tell Roger about this. We could give her a proper burial, with a service and everything."

"Yeah, we could. Let's go." Light said, carrying Bri who was still sobbing.

I wiped my eyes and started walking. Tears fell in rivers from my eyes and I couldn't see. L came up and led me in the right direction.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Roger walked out of his office.

"What-" He started to ask.

"Scarlet's dead." Light croaked.

"She's-what!"

"Beyond Birthday fucking killed my sister!" I wailed.

**Scarlet's POV.**

I'm…dead? What?

"MATT! Matt, come one, turn around! I'm right behind you, please!" I called.

"Don't try, Scarlet. They can't hear you."

"Rem? What do you want?"

"Misa told me to find Light. So here I am."

"Why did Misa want Light?"

"I don't know. I don't preferably care, either."

"Whatever. So what do I do now?"

"This is going to sound incredibly cheesy, but go into the light."

"It does, and okay."

I walked a short distance and faded.

**Moi: BEYOND YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON MY DEATH NOTE!**

**BB: What! You're the authoress!**

**Moi: Yeah. Who's birthday is today. So fuck you.**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday.**

**Moi: Thanks. But I'm still going to kill you, BB.**

**BB: Yeah well. You wouldn't dare kill me, I'm also Hannah-chan!**

**Moi: Be lucky I'm friends with Hannah, or you'd be so fucking screwed.**

**BB: Yup. Just please review. As her b-day present!**

**Moi: Please?**


	9. Poisoned Love and BB

**Moi: OMFG THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! HOLY SHIT I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Matt: You ate Pumpkin Pie, didn't you?**

**Moi: Three slices, baby!**

**ROFL**

**Lawli's POV**

We were sitting on the floor of Scarlet and Bri's room.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Dunno. We should probably call someone and clean up all of Scarlet-san's blood." Light said, his head resting in my lap.

"Yeah. Someone needs to take care of the body."

My blood ran ice cold. A crooked-grinned adult waltzed into the room.

"Beyond Birthday. You kill someone and you have the guts to stick around. You make me sick."

"I'm glad that I can get a reaction like that from the world's greatest detective."

"Watari knows you're here. I contacted him as soon as I could after you murdered Scarlet." I lied.

Matt flinched, and Light closed his eyes to stop tears. I stroked his hair.

"So I see you're not over her death yet. Steel your mind, Lawli-kinz."

"Why should I steel my mind more than it already is?"

"I'll make sure you crack." BB cackled and jumped out of the window.

I froze. _No, he wouldn't…Yes, he would. He's _Beyond Birthday_, the serial killer._

"L-san, what's on your mind? You look troubled." Bri inquired.

"I…It's nothing. I'll deal with it myself."

"Don't push yourself, Lawli." Matt muttered.

"Ryuzaki, I'm afraid that there's a new student. Her name is Saki Ryuzaki."

_His daughter is at Whammy's?_

"Her father thought it best for her to stay here."

The girl walked in. She had onyx eyes, black, raven-like, spikey hair, and had bags under her eyes. She was my exact replica, just in girl form.

She was definitely BB's daughter.

"YOU! YOUR DAD KILLED MY SISTER!"

Matt lunged towards her. Light stood in front of Saki.

"Matt! She's not BB! You need to relax!" I yelled.

"Relax my-"

**Saki's POV.**

I stood in the doorway calmly, even when the kid with orange goggles lunged at me.

"You shouldn't pick fights with people you don't know." I advised.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!"

"My apologies, _sir_." I sneered.

He pushed Light aside.

"DIE!"

He threw a right hook and I blocked, countering with a sidekick to the stomach.

"She fights like BB." Bri muttered.

He tried to execute a takedown. I kicked his ankles, knocking his feet from under him. He fell backwards.

"Anyone else want a go at me?"

They all shook their heads.

"All righty, then. My name's Saki."

They looked at me like they wanted more information.

"I'm fifteen, I'm a detective, and my dad's a serial killer."

"I'm Matt, and this is Bri."

"I heard Melly-kinz is here. Where is he?"

"Mello is in the infirmary."

"Let's go pay him a little visit, shall we?"

"Yeah, all right." Lawli said.

Matt stood up and walked out. I followed him.

"What are you so pissed about?"

"Your dad _killed_ my sister."

"I hate this! My dad is always murdering innocent people! No wonder everyone hates me and thinks that I'm to blame for people's deaths! I've gone to the police multiple times but he keeps evading them." I yelled.

"You don't think your dad's the best thing that happened to the world sinced pumkin pie either?"

"Damn right I don't. What's your backstory, anyway?"

"My dad's in jail for child abuse, and my mom's young in her coffin."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I'm glad to be out of that hellhole, to be honest. And Scarlet is outta this hellhole we call life, so she's better off."

"Well that's one way to put it."

"What do you mean?"

"You see life as a glass half empty, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Think about how it feels to be alive. Now imagine all of that being ripped away from you. That's what dying is like. At least, that's what my mom said after my dad killed her."

"Whatddya mean, after?"

"I can see the souls of dead people."

"Is Scarlet-"

"No. She must've gone into the big streetlamp."

"You mean the light?"

"Whatever you wanna call it."

We entered the infirmary.

"Hey there, Melly-kinz."

"Clog it, Saki. You know I hate your guts."

"Because my dad tried to kill you. I get it all the time."

I got up to leave. Matt grabbed the back of my white tank top.

"Sit." Matt ordered.

It wasn't a request, it was an order. I sat down. Mello looked at me like I was insane.

"You never follow orders from _anyone_. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." I lied.

"Liar. Even I can see that." Mello said.

"Piss off." I said, standing up again.

Matt pulled me back down.

"Stay."

I looked at him.

"What?"

"You're ordering me around like I'm some sort of dog."

"Woof!" Mello barked, literally.

"I, um, sorry about that."

"It's cool."

"I think that Saki-san's got a crush on Matt-kun!"

"I think that Melly-kinz has a crush on that Bri girl."

"Touche."

"Anyway, what were we talking about?" Matt said, taking the chocolate bars out of Mello's hands and putting them in his lap.

"Matt, he's gonna kill you."

"Nah, I've done this before."

Mello pleaded with Matt.

"I'm sorry, Matt! Just please give me back my chocolate!"

Matt responded by lifting them up above Mello's head. Mello leaned forwards and took Matt's PSP and his cigarettes.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just do that."

I leaned forward and snatched Matt's stuff out of Mello's lap.

"Mine!" I said like the seagulls in Finding Nemo.

"Heeeeyyyyyyy! Give those back!" Mello cried.

"Nyah!" I said, sticking out my tongue.

Matt put the chocolate on my lap and took back his PSP and cigarettes.

"Trade."

"Yeah alright."

"Matty, why would you give my chocolate to her? Now I'll never get them back!"

"Damn right you won't."

"By the way, Saki, what's your addiction?"

"Depends on what you mean."

"Addiction, like Mello and his chocolate, Bri and her jelly bellies, me and my video games, etc."

"Oh that's easy. It's drawing. I like to draw everything."

"Really, so if I asked you to draw-"

"NEVER IN YOUR LIFE, MELLY-KINZ." I shouted.

Light waltzed in.

"Is Mello being creepy again?"

"When does he ever stop being creepy?"

"True, true."

Mello snatched his chocolate out of my lap. He looked at me triumphantly.

"I win."

I put my mouth right next to his ear and bit it. He gasped and I took back the chocolate.

"No, I win."

"No fair! That was a dirty trick!"

"Que sera sera, Mells. She wins fair and square." Matt said.

"Matt! You're supposed to defend me!"

I put the chocolate back in Matt's lap, got up, and left, not wanting to get involved.

"You are such a immature bitch! You can forget about me ever going out with you ever again!" Mello yelled.

Matt stormed out a few minutes later and tripped. When I ran to catch him, our heads knocked and his lips brushed past mine.

"Sorry!"

"Nah, it's cool. So you broke up with Melly-kinz?"

"Yeah. He's a controlling asshole."

"You're right, y'know? Mello really is a controlling asshole."

"Thanks?"

"No problem." I shrugged, pulling out a sketchpad. I drew Matt's profile.

"I have another question."

"Yeah?"

"Are you single?"

I laughed.

"Hell yeah. No one wants to be near a serial killer's daughter, remember?"

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes. You seem nice, and you're not a criminal, so it would be fun!" I smiled, "I turn sixteen tomorrow."

"Happy early birthday."

"I'm totally dreading it."

"Why?"

"Because it's two years before my dad's going to try to kill me."

"But, that's two years from tomorrow! That's enough time to catch him, right!"

"I've been trying to catch him for five years, Matt. I don't think it is." I said, my eyes downcast.

Matt leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I hope that of in two years you and I haven't caught your dad, you don't die."

"I hope so too."

"How did you know to bite Mello's ear, though?"

"He and I were dating. He dumped me after two years."

"Why'd he dump you?"

"My dad tried to kill him. He said that it was the last straw and left."

"Do you blame him?"

"Sort of, I blame my dad, mostly. I'm still in love with Mello. I must sound so stupid."

"I think that you need to get over Mello. He's just another dumbass who wants something or someone he can't have."

"I know, but-"

"But what?"

"Never mind." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

Matt pulled me into his lap.

"Saki-kun, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Beyond Birthday, your dad, said that he was going to make Lawli crack."

"Wait, did he say snap or crack!" I asked, alarmed.

"Crack. Why?"

"_Oh crap, not again!_" I muttered.

"What!"

"He said that he would make me crack before trying to kill Mello. He's most likely going to try to kill Lawli-pop's lover."

"Light!"

Light stumbled out of the infirmary, blood pouring out of a gash on his chest.

I jumped up and ran into the infirmary. Dad was standing there with a knife in his hands, licking the blood off of it.

"Matt! Get Light onto his back, now!" I yelled.

I heard a grunt as Matt lifted Light onto his back.

"Awww, my daughter's going to fight me. How cute." Dad smirked.

"I have no such intention." I said, putting my hands up and palms facing BB, "Oh Lord, let them be clothed with shame, those who magnify themselves against me, and rejoice in mine hurt. Bring rapture to my justice, so that these nations may know themselves to be but men. It is with this truth and loyalty that I shall take my vengeance."

My dad leapt out of the window to avoid my psalm of vengeance. I took off my tank top(I was wearing a spaghetti-strap underneath) and ripped it into long, thin strips to use as bandages for Light.

"I'll deal with this, you go and get help. Now, Matty-kinz!"

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Matt ran off as I ripped his shirt off, tearing it into strips too.

"This is going to hurt, Light-kun." I said, tieing two pieces of the my tank top together and wrapping them around part of the gash.

_Weird,_ I thought, _Light-kun's gash looks like a 13…or a B._

I pushed the thought aside and finished wrapping Light's gash in 'bandages'. He opened his eyes.

"What the-"

"B. That's what your gash is. Either that or a 13. But I think it's B."

"B? As in Beyond Birthday?"

"Maybe. Light, I'm going to lift you up. Don't fall asleep, 'kay?"

"Kay."

I lifted Light off of the ground and carried him into the infirmary. Mello looked at me.

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"You mean you didn't see Beyond Birthday attack Light!"

"No, I was immersed in my chocolate, sorry."

"Asshole." I mumbled grumpily.

Matt ran in accompanied by Lawli-pop.

"Light-kun!" Lawli-pop yelled, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Ryuzaki-kun…" Light murmured.

Two of the doctors raced into the room, and, seeing Light's chest, walked out. They returned a few minutes with a gurney. One of them placed Light delicately onto it, while the other looked at me.

"You're the one who saved his life, no?"

"Oui, il est moi." _Yes, it was me._

"Merci. Mon anglais n'est pas très bon, j'ai peur." _Thank you. My english isn't very good, I'm afraid._

"Ce n'est pas un problème, je suis coulant dans le français." _It's not a problem, I am fluent in French._

"Merci beacoup, Saki." _Thank you much, Saki._

"Je vous en prie, Jaque**(A/N: Pronounced as "Jack")**."

He followed the gurney out of the room and into one with a sign over it that said, "EMERGENCY ROOM". Lawli-pop looked like he was about to pass out. I took out my sketchpad, sat on the floor, and drew the infirmary. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Beyond Birthday(I refuse to call him my father now), killing Light. It would destroy Uncle Lawli-pop. Matt sat on the floor next to me.

"What's wrong, Saki-kun?" Matt asked, pulling me into his lap again.

I completely and utterly broke down. Matt held me. I sobbed into his shoulder when they put Light back on his bed, stiches holding the cuts closed, and bandages over his stiches.

"Are you okay, Saki-chan?" L asked.

I couldn't speak, so I just shook my head furiously. Matt hugged me closer. Mello looked at me like I was a stranger. I'd never broken down when I was dating him, that was apparently one of the things he admired about me. L came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Light-kun will be fine, Saki. It'll be okay."

I shook my head again. Matt got tired of my crying, and whispered seducively in my ear.

"Je t'aime."

_I love you._

My half-closed eyes shot open when I heard him say that.

"Et je toi, Matt." I replied.

_And I you, Matt._

Light grunted in his sleep.

"You're not BB…He looks like you."

"Un momente, sil vous plait." I whispered to Matt, getting up and putting my face in front of Light's. _One moment, please._

"Wake up, Light-kun." I whispered.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" He said, his eyes snapping open.

I pinned him down by his shoulders. His fist came up and collided hard with my eye.

"LIGHT-KUN!" I shouted. It echoed around the infirmary.

**Light's POV.**

Realization flitted across my face as I realized what I'd done. I'd punched Saki in the eye.

I'd _punched _Saki_._

"Saki-chan, I'm so sorry!"

She remained silent, still holding her eye.

"No, Light. Esto está bien. Seré bien, esto es sólo una contusión alrededor de mi ojo." _No, Light. I will be fine. It is well, it is only a contusion to my eye._

"¿Usted está seguro? Golpeé su ojo bastante con fuerza. Estoy seguro que esto dolerá pronto." _Are you sure? I hit it pretty hard. It will probably start to hurt soon._

"Sí, estoy seguro." _Yes, I am sure._

"Okay,then."

**Saki's POV.**

My eye was throbbing. I was sure it was going to bruise pretty badly. I sat down next to Matt. He pulled my face closer to his, moving my hand away from my eye to get a better look at it. He apparently deemed it bad enough to ask for an ice pack. A bag of ice wrapped in paper towels were handed to him and he gingerly placed it to my eye.

"Ouch! Matt-kun, that hurts!" I wimpered.

"It's going to, but at least your eye won't swell up later." He replied.

I sat silently and he put my head on his lap, holding the ice over my eye. Near walked in.

"Hello, Saki-san. I am Near."

"Hi." I replied.

Matt hissed under his breath.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"He is a control-freak asshole. He's worse than Mello." Matt whispered in my ear.

L whispered something into Light's ear, and Light laughed, causing him to grab at his chest in pain.

"You got that right." He said.

"So what happened to your eye?" Near inquired.

"It got punched. Go away." I snarled.

Near spun on his heel to face Mello.

"See you later, Mells?"

"Yeah. See you, babe." Mello said.

Near left and I stuck out my tongue in the universal 'gross' expression. Matt nodded, dabbing at my eye with the ice.

"Thanks, Matt."

"No problem."

I attempted to take the ice from Matt, but he held it up beyond my reach.

"I can manage icing my own eye, Matti-kinz."

"I want to, it's fine."

_Matt must be a seme._ I thought._ He certainly likes to be in control._

Mello looked at me and Matt and his face almost turned green with envy. Who he envied, I don't know.

"Is Mello jealous of Matt and Saki?" Light asked, smirking.

"No!"

Mello turned his head to face the wall. We left him to his sulking. Bri walked into the room.

"I saw Near and he said that you guys were in here. Hey Mells, how're you doing?" She asked cheerfully.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Geez, Light-san. I didn't think you'd get attacked by BB. And Saki-san too? His own daughter?"

"No, I did that." Light said, his face turning bright red.

"You punched Saki-san in the face? Smooth move, slick."

"Matt's got it under control."

"So Matt, I hear Mells dumped you. Sorry. I know you liked him a lot."

Matt cringed. I reached up and pulled his head down so that I could kiss him on the forehead.

"Je t'aime." I murmured.

"Aishiteru." He breathed.

I let go of his head and he held the ice to my eye. One of the doctors handed him a new bag of ice and he switched the bags. L looked at me and Matt curiously.

"What is it, L-kun?"

"Why is it that Matt-san feels the need to care for Saki-chan?" He inquired.

"Parental reflexes in the brain cause reactions like this when someone who is close to the person is injured, whether physically or emotionally." I explained.

"Doctor Phil?" Matt chuckled.

"Damn straight." I laughed.

Everyone but Light laughed. He wanted to, but his chest hurt and he didn't want to push it.

"Thanks, Saki-kun, by the way."

"No problem. It would've destroyed a lot of people if you died."

Matt pressed the ice down on my eye harder than he meant to and I yelped. He quickly apologized and returned to icing my eye.

"Thank you, Matt-kun."

"It's my pleasure, Saki-chan."

Bri went to go get lunch. She returned with a tray full of bento boxes, water bottles, and chopsticks.

"I don't know how to use chopsticks." Matt admitted.

"I can take care of that." I said, trying to sit up.

Matt moved his head back so that I could sit up without causing a collision and I picked up a bento box.

I picked up some food with the chopsticks.

"Open your mouth." I instructed.

Matt obliged, and I put the food into his mouth. He chewed, decided he liked it, and swallowed. We kept on like this until Matt was full. I wasn't really very hungry, so I didn't eat lunch. Matt looked at me.

"You're rib-skinny, but you're not eating."

"I'm not hungry." I said, talking over my stomach growling.

"Just eat the damn food." Matt said, spearing a piece of chicken. He pulled my bottom lip down, opening my mouth, and slipped the chicked through. I had never tasted anything so delicious in my life.

I smiled, and Matt handed me chopsticks and a bento box. I devoured it quickly and hungrily. Matt stared at me.

"What?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"About two weeks ago. Why?"

"Have you 'not been hungry', or did you not have any food?" He asked.

"I didn't have any food. What was I supposed to do? Eat people?"

"No, but you could've come here sooner."

"My plane ticket wiped out my savings. It takes three days to get here from Tokyo, my bad." I explained.

Matt handed me another bento box and I ate everything in it. Again. I reached for a third.

"Does anyone else want this one?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads. I grabbed it, opened it, and ate half of the food. I sighed happily.

"It's amazing how much better food tastes when you're starving." I remarked.

"I know, right?" Matt said, pulling my head onto his lap and placing the ice over my eye again.

L chuckled. Bri pointed to my most recent bento box.

"You gonna finish that?"

"Nah, you can have it."

Bri picked it up and started eating. Matt leaned over my face and looked at my eye.

"Looks like you've got yourself a shiner." He laughed.

I nudged him with my elbow carefully before scooting away from Matt, getting up, and running to the nearest bathroom, holding my stomach.

**Matt's POV.**

I watched with surprise as Saki ran out of the room, clutching her stomach. I got up and went after her after Lawli nudged me with his toe. I saw her fall to her knees, vomiting all over the floor. I ran over and caught her after she began to fall, unconscious. I picked her up carefully and raced back to the infirmary.

"Matt, why are you and Saki covered in vomit?"

"Never mind that, I need a doctor!" I yelled.

"What?"

"ARE YOU DEAF! I NEED A DOCTOR!" I screeched.

One of the doctor's from before came racing out.

"What happened? Why are you covered in vomit?"

"Saki vomited all over the floor a few meters away from here. She's fallen unconscious!" I said, my words jumbling themselves together.

He took Saki from me and carried her into the emergency room. L took me to get a change of clothes for both me and Saki. I grabbed her a white belly shirt and black skinny jeans(She had those and shorts). I donned my usual stripes and jeans and we went back to the infirmary. I sat on the floor next to Light's bed, hugging my knees. Bri came over and put her arm around my shoulders. I broke down sobbing.

The doctor came out, a grim look on his face. I looked up, hopeful, but it died when I saw the look on his face.

"What's the news?" L asked.

"She was poisoned. We were able to administer the antidote, but she's still unconscious. She should be all right, Matt. You can stop looking like a kicked puppy."

I let out a deep breath and put my face in my hands. The doctor went back into the emergency room and came back out a few minutes later, carrying Saki. He put her in the bed that used to be Mello's. He'd gotten released while I was chasing after Saki, apparently. I sat next to her bed, holding her hand.

"Just squeeze back," I whispered, squeezing her hand, "Please, Saki! Just squeeze my hand."

I did that every time I went into the infirmary, just hoping she would open her eyes, or even just move. It was like looking at a stone figure. A few days after she was originally poisoned, a thin trail of blood escaped her lips. I tapped the doctor nearest to me.

"Excuse me, but," I gestured to Saki's mouth, "that can't be healthy."

The doctor left and returned with a syringe. I looked away as it was inserted into the crook of her arm and emptied. Saki winced slightly and I took her hand. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Matt-kun? Are you there?" She said, putting her hands out in front of her face.

"I'm right here, Saki-chan." I said, turning her chin and kissing her.

She kissed me back and then L walked in. We broke apart and blushed. L looked at her cloudy eyes and put his head in his hands. Small tears flowed from his eyes and onto the floor. Bri walked in, saw L crying, turned around and walked right back out. The doctor returned with another syringe. Saki looked at it and buried her face in my shoulder. He(the doctor) went back and got some anesthetic. I held onto Saki's hand as she drifted off to sleep. He inserted the syringe into each of her eyelids, emptying it halfway for each. I cringed at the sight of him doing that. L put a hand on my shoulder.

"She will be fine, Matt. You just have to hope that she will."

The doctor left. Saki eyelids started twitching, but she didn't wake up. She trembled violently and I held her.

"Je t'aime, mon cher." I murmured into her hair.

Her eyes fluttered. The haze that once covered them was gone.

"Et je toi, mi amour." She muttered into my chest.

**Saki's POV.**

I cried. I cried when Light got hurt, I cried when my mom was murdered, I cried when my dad killed people, I cried when Mello broke up with me.

"I'm so fucking weak." I said.

"You're not weak."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Am not."

"Am too."

Matt leaned towards me and ghosted his lips across mine. Mello walked in, and punched me in the nose, causing it to start bleeding.

"What the hell was that for!"

"MATT WAS MINE FIRST!"

"You're like a child, you only want what you think is rightfully yours." Matt sneered. "When deep down, you know I belong to Saki."

"Fuck you, I have Near."

I pressed my hand to my nose.

"You suck."

"Kiss my ass."

Mello left.

"Now, where were we?"

**Moi: Awwwwwwwwww how cute! And by the way, if anyone guesses who poisoned Saki, I give you a high-five. The answer may shock some people.**

**SONG SELECTIONS BY CHAPTER:**

**Chapter 1: Grace Kelly by MIKA**

**Chapter 2: Sally's Song By Amy Lee**

**Chapter 3: Dream On by Aerosmith**

**Chapter 4: Panda Bear by Owl City**

**Chapter 5: Scene Change by The White Tie Affair**

**Chapter 6: Lady is a Tramp Glee Version**

**Chapter 7: Baby it's Cold Outside Glee**

**Chapter 8: Dream a Little Dream Of Me**

**Chapter 9: Firestarter by Prodigy**

**Enjoy and Chappie 10 coming soon!**


	10. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Moi: Thanks to Natalie Reed, I've fixed the chapters where I saw –chan and –kun being used incorrectly. Thanks Natalie-san!**

**Matt: The song for this chapter is I Wanna Hold Your Hand.**

**Moi: I don't own Death Note, I Wanna Hold Your Hand Glee Version, or **_**Glee**_**.**

**Matt and Saki: Please review!**

**Saki's POV.**

My nose hurt like hell. _I'm going to kick Mello's ass the second I get out of here._ I heard a familiar step.

"Hey L."

"Damn, I'm not a ninja."

"Damn right your not. So what's up?"

"Not much. Just came to say hi."

I reached for a tissue. Matt handed me the whole box. I wiped the blood off of my face and neck, tilted my head so that I was looking at the ceiling, and pinched the tip of my nose.

"Matt-kun, what happened to Saki-san?"

"Mello happened." Matt chuckled.

I put my head back to it's natural position and put the tissues down. I wrapped up the bloody ones in clean tissues and shot them basketball-style into the waste basket a few meters away from my bed.

"So where is Mello?" L asked.

"At a Lady Gaga concert." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I haven't seen him all day."

"Maybe he's with Near." I shuddered as Matt said that.

"Jeez. You don't have to be creepy, Matt-san!" L laughed nervously.

A song burst out of the speakers.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I say that something,  
I wanna hold your hand.  
I wanna hold your hand._

"I wanna hold your hand. Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man. And please say to me, you'll let me hold your hand. I'll let me hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. And when I touch you I feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide. I can't hide. I can't hide. Yeah you've got that something. I think you'll understand. When I'll feel that something, I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. I want to hold your hand." I sang.

Matt closed his eyes as I sang like Kurt from _Glee. _Mello walked in as the song finished. He smirked when he saw Matt close his eyes. I glared at him.

"What do _you _want?" I growled.

**BB's POV(Moi: RANDOM SUGAR ENDUCED TWIST! BB's disguised as Mells)**

I smirked when I saw Matt-kun close his eyes. _Damn, he's going to be a fun kill._

"Um, Matt, can I uh, talk to you in private?" I asked.

Matt's eyes snapped open and he took off his goggles, wiped his eyes, emptied the tears out of them, and stood up.

"Yeah, Mello."

We walked into a storage closet.

"What do you-" Matt started to say.

I kissed him ferociously. He tried to push me away, but I wound my fingers in his hair and pulled him towards me.

**Matt's POV. (Moi: Sorry BB-kinz. BB: That was short.)**__

I couldn't move. Mello's fingers were wound tightly in my hair. He licked my lower lip, as if he were asking permission to enter my mouth. I kept my mouth shut. Mello moved his mouth to my neck and bit me. I yelped. He returned to my mouth and slid his tongue between my lips. I tried to push it out, but he took it as a signal to start a fight for dominance.

_Stop, Mello! I don't want this! Let me go!_

Mello went over to one of the shelves and began to get rope. I ran to the door, only to find it locked. A crooked grin danced across Mello's face as he took off a blond wig, removed colored contacts, and removed the makeup that was his scar. His eyes were scarlet. He wasn't Mello.

He was Beyond Birthday.

I started to scream, but he tied a cloth tightly around my head, gagging my mouth. He tied my wrists to a shelf above my head and tied my ankles to two hooks in the floor. He produced a knife and cut my shirt vertically. He leaned towards my ear and whispered,

"You are mine."

He carved BB into my shoulder and I screamed in pain behind the gag. He smirked with satisfaction. He removed the gag and kissed me. He pushed his tongue between my lips.

"So kiss me back."

I couldn't disobey _Beyond Birthday_, that would guaruntee my death. Which would destroy Saki. So I kissed him back. He moved his mouth from my lips to my neck, biting it and drawing blood. His hand flew up to cover my mouth as he licked the blood from my neck. I wanted to bite his hand, to yell for help, to do _something_. Suddenly, BB let go of my mouth and stopped licking my blood from the BB he left on my shoulder. He unlocked the door and left. I screamed for help.

**Saki's POV.**

I heard Matt scream.

"L-kun! Matt is screaming! Help me get up."

"But you-"

"Shut up and help me!" I said, swinging my legs around and trying to stand up.

L ran over to help me and we walked to where Matt was screaming. I took out a bobby pin and picked the lock on the storage room's lock. Matt looked up, his eyes full of fear. He took one look at me and L and started screaming.

"You're not-YOU'RE BEYOND BIRTHDAY, AREN'T YOU? AREN'T YOU?" He yelled, pointing at L.

"Matt-kun!" I yelled back, untying his wrists and his ankles.

He punched me in the eye that was already throbbing.

"**Matt-kun!**" I shouted.

His head snapped up as he realized what he had done. I stumbled backwards and almost fell. L caught me and looped his arm around my waist to keep me from falling over. I had one hand over my eye and one hand around L's shoulders.

"Saki, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine. Why did you think L was Beyond Birthday?"

"The Mello that came to get me wasn't really Mello! It was Beyond Birth-" He said, falling unconscious.

Bri burst in, and, seeing Matt falling to the ground, ran to catch him.

"I heard people yelling and followed the sound."

"Thanks, Bri." L said, and we walked towards Matt.

I ripped his shirt the same way I had ripped Light's. I wrapped his shoulder in the fabric and put a small piece of it over two bite marks on his neck.

"Let's get back to the infirmary." L said firmly.

I nodded and leaned on L as we walked back to the infirmary. I was sitting in my bed as four doctors came running in. Matt was lying on the floor, on top of one of my blankets.

"What happened to this young man?" One of them asked, gesturing to Matt.

"Beyond Birthday, apparently happened, Marcus." Another one said, peeling away the fabric carefully and inspecting the damage to Matt's shoulder.

Marcus picked Matt up carefull and carried him into the Operation Room. I started coughing. L and Light looked at me with concern.

"Saki! Are you okay?" Light asked, and was sitting in a wheelchair(he wasn't allowed to walk, they were worried about the stitches being ripped out) next to my bed.

I shook my head, still coughing. Blood specked my pants with each cough.

"Saki-chan!" L exclaimed.

Two of the doctors, Adilaide and Jaque(Jack) came running out of the O.R. They looked at each other and nodded solemly.

**L's POV.**

Two doctors pushed Saki-chan down onto her back and pushed her head back. She stopped coughing and was breathing shallowly.

"Doesn't that hurt her?" Light asked, whispering in my ear.

"No, it allows her to breathe by extending her airways."

"Oh."

They put her head back to it's natural position.

"I'm Adilaide, and this is Jaque. If she starts coughing up blood again, come and get us, okay?" The girl, Adilaide, said.

"Okay." I answered.

**Light's POV.**

L was so calm about what had just happened. I put my face in my hands, and he put on arm around my shoulders. Saki was asleep. L pulled my face towards him

"Don't cry. It's not very attractive on you, Light-kun."

I pulled his lips to mine.

"Too bad, L-kun." I murmured, kissing his neck.

He gasped, and I licked the side of his neck. That made L shudder. I moved away from L and Matt was carried out of the O.R.

My eyes snapped shut at the memory of when I was carried out the exact same way.

"Light-kun? Are you okay?" L said.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

L pulled my head down so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Don't lie to me, Light-kun."

"How did you know I was lying?"

"You almost never snap your eyes. The only time you do is when you're in distress."

I pulled my head down to his neck, and I bit it slightly.

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime."

_I don't know why, but L's voice sounds so…cute when he's speaking in french._

"Don't be random, L." I whispered.

"I wasn't!" He protested.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP SO THAT I CAN FUCKING SLEEP?" Saki yelled.

I blushed.

**Saki's POV.**

"Sorry Saki-chan."

I rolled my eyes.

"S'cool. Sorry 'bout yelling at you, I'm just not in that great of a mood."

"We noticed." Light chuckled.

"Shut up." I said, playfully(and weakly, might I add) punching Light in the shoulder.

Matt's eyes fluttered open. I looked at him and sighed.

"You really are a dumbass, Matt." I accused.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You went off to talk to someone who looked like Mello! Anyone could see that he wasn't actually Melly-kinz. Hell, even a two year old could. Mello doesn't stutter."

"Whatever, the important thing is that you're both okay." L intervened.

I laid my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

**BB's POV.**

I got away. I seriously got away. And I had someone by my side. But I didn't love them. I told her I did, but she was like all of the others. Someone I can sleep with and then kill. Just like Saki's mother. But I let her live for nine months because she was pregnant. But oh no, never again.

I looked at the small part of my foot that Saki's psalm had hit. It was red and still bleeding profusely. But one must not be bothered by such things.

**Mello's POV.**

I was fuming. First I break up with Matt, then I go out with _Near_, of all people, only to have him leave me for someone else. What the hell is that? _What you deserve, you fucking bastard._ I could almost hear Matt saying that. _No, _I thought, _it's not what I deserve. It what that damn Saki girl deserves. She's the one who's father tried to kill me._

**L's POV (HOLY SHIT I'M ON A ROLL! And sorry, just trying to convey some feelings. Dun kill meh!)**

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki-kun?" Light inquired.

"Nothing, Light-senpai. Nothing at all."

He bent down to my ear.

"Don't lie to me, L. What is wrong?"

"Everyone is getting hurt and it's all my fault!" I whisper-wailed.

"It's not your fault. Scarlet knew what she was getting into when she went off to protect you. That's not your fault. You are NOT BB. You are Ryuzaki, and I love you."

He lifted my chin so that he could look at me.

"You got that?"

"Yes, Light, I got it."

"SHUT UP!" Saki yelled.

"Sorry!" We said simultanously.

**Moi: There you have it. Chapter 10. Yay.**

**Matt: And how long did it take you to type?**

**Moi: One day, but I slept over at Sora-kinz's house, so I couldn't post it.**

**Matt: Review, and sorry for the crappy excuse. **glares****


	11. NO! I DON'T WANNA!

**Ello! I. Am. Apologizing. For. The. Short. Chapter. OMG I am sooo sorry! I know the last chapter was short. DUN KILL MEH! And the song for this one is Nothing I Won't Give by Vic Mignogna. If you don't know who that is, he voices Edward Elric in FMA, and that bald soul reaper who's name I can't think of right now…The one that fought Ichigo…Meh I'll google search it later. And I am soooo sad because I am on the brink of getting fired from my job as a dance instructor's assistant. Oh and by the way, french and german. You'll figure it out. AND NATALIE REED! You lie. I was reading furuba and the Saki called Tohru Tohru-kun! So I'm sorry, but I don't think that it matters.**

**Matt: MOVING ON!**

**Moi: I don't own Death Note…**incoherent grumbling****

**Matt: What?**

**Moi: Let me type this up and I'll tell you. ONWARD CADILLAC! **jumps on a horse and types****

**Matt: She's insane.**

**Moi: Damn straight! Enjoy!**

**TIME SKIP: ONE YEAR. (Oh and Light Imagay ripped out his stitches. DX Idiot…)**

**Saki's POV.**

Matt and I had been released. The funny thing was that Light was still in the infirm. He ripped his stitches out. Ouch.

"LIGHT YAGAMI YOU IDIOT!" We heard L yelling on our way to the infirmary.

"Crap!" We ran into the infirmary, and hid behind L.

"L!" We whispered. Light was spaced.

"What?"

"You forgot this!" I whispered, pressing a box into his hand.

"Oh my god, thank you! I knew I'd forgotten something!"

Light looked at L.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no one."

L got down on one knee and held out the ring.

"Light, will you marry me?" He said, blushing.

Light stared at him.

"So, no, huh? I expected as much." L blinked back salty tears.

"Ryuzaki, I-HELL YEAH I WILL!" Light exclaimed, taking the young adult into his arms.

"WOOHOO!" Me and Matt cheered, then slammed our hands over each other's mouths.

"Shit!"

"Seriously, you guys? You had to eavesdrop?"

"Uhhh actually I forgot the ring box in our room I was so nervous, so Saki and Matt brought it to me."

"Uh-huh." We said, nodding furiously.

"Whatever. Come here you two." Light stretched out his arms and we hugged him.

"If either of you tell Mello, swear to god I will kick your ass." He whispered in our ears.

"You lay a finger on Matt, and I will kill you. The same goes for Lawli-kinz. You hurt him, I don't care whether or not it's an accident, and I will either kill you or maim you. Understand?" I growled.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good."

We let go of him and he smiled.

"Saki, will you and Matt take care of the preparations for me?" Light asked.

We nodded.

"Nothing flashy, you got that?" L threatened.

"Ya don't scare me, Lawli, but okie, nothing flashy." I laughed.

BB crashed into the room, and I froze.

"One year left, Saki. Make it precious." He whispered in my ear and left.

I paled. L walked over to me and took my face in his hands.

"What did BB say to you?"

"One year left. Make it precious." I said, tears threatening my eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"IT MEANS I'VE GOT ONE YEAR TO FACKING LIVE!" I screeched.

Mello ran into the room. Light hid the ring.

"What? But you said it was until you turned 18!"

"Yeah! And I turn seventeen tomorrow, you idiot! So _next _year, I might, and probably will, _die._"

"There is no way in _hell_ I am going to let that happen." Matt growled.

"Matt, look, I know that you're upset, but-"

"NO FACKING BUTS! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Matt freaking yelled.

_Holy shit!_

"Matt! Calm down!" Mello yelled over Matt.

**Matt's POV**

She pinned me to the ground by my arms and straddled my waist.

"Calm down!"

I squirmed but she had the death grip on me.

"CALM THE HELL DOWN! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?"

She slapped me. Hard.

"Imma slap you again if you yell in my face again! You got that? Now calm down, Matt!" Saki growled.

"Holy shit I got it!"

"You'd better, or you're never getting up. I can sit here forever, it doesn't bother me."

"I dunno, it looks pretty suggestive…" Mello muttered.

Saki took out a rock of which she had been saving to hit Mello with. She threw it at him and hit him squarely in the nose, making him wimper.

"Nice one!" I cheered, high-fiving Saki.

"Creepy perverted comment aside, what're you doing here anyway?"

"I saw BB and I thought someone'd gotten maimed, so I came here."

"WELL GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled.

She smacked the side of my face and it turned red.

"What was that for!"

"Yelling. In. My. Face. Again."

"Sorry!"

**Saki's POV.**

I climbed off of Matt and pushed Mello out of the room.

"Quand vient-il pour vous?" L asked, knowing Matt could understand us.

"Matt sait comment parler le français, Ryuzaki." I rolled my eyes.

"Wie steht's mit Deutsch?"

"Nein, er spricht Deutsch nicht."

"Gut. Wann kommt er für Sie?"

"Am 4. Mai des nächsten Jahres ist der Tag ich, werde Ryuzaki sterben."

"Nein! Sie können nicht dann sterben! Ich brauche noch - Sie noch - das ist nicht schön! Was tat, tun Sie!"

"Ich tat nichts!"

"Speak _english_, please!" Light interrupted.

"Sorry!"

L and I blushed a light pink.

I looked at Matt lying on the floor and I helped him up.

"You looked so facking helpless, Matt-kun." I laughed.

"You looked so facking helpless when you were lying in a bed in here, unconscious, blood dripping from your lips!"

I winced and ran out.

**L's POV.**

"Matt, you are an idiot."

"What did I do?"

"You know how sensitive she can be! Oh never mind, I'll be right back." I said, running after Saki.

I found her crying on her bed.

"S-Saki? Are you okay?" I said, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"No I'm not okay!"

"I-"

"Save it. I don't care anymore."

"Saki, that's not true."

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" I yelled back.

"What do you know about us Whammy kids? You probably led a cushy life!"

"Do you know why I'm an insomniac?"

"Oh, do tell me." She was being sarcastic.

"Don't be a smart alek, shut up and listen."

"I'm all ears."

"I grew up here, so don't ever think that me and your dad led the world's cushiest lives. BB and I assumed our names and decided not to tell anyone our real names, but you should know his. It's Rue. Rue Ryuzaki. Anyway, I have nightmares everytimes I go to sleep, so I solve that problem by not sleeping at all."

"But don't you get tired?"

"I sleep sometimes, half an hour, usually, and I eat a lot of cake. So sugar keeps me up."

"You. Are. Insane."

**A/N: TIME JUMP! The next day…**

"I DON'T WANNA CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY!"

"TOO FACKING BAD!"

**Moi: Random twist about Light and L getting married, I'm on sugar.**

**Matt: Sugar-enduced delirium…un.**

**Moi: YOU ARE NOT DEI-MUFFIN! **

**Matt: Awww but I wanna be Dei-muffin!**

**Moi: NO! Now please review! **readers suddenly feel compelled to write a review** OH and I dun own Dei-muffin, Ame-kitty-chan does!**


	12. Uhhh sorry not a real update!

**I know, you're all probably like, "Look! She updated!"**

**I LIED.**

**I didn't put up the REAL chapter 12...because I didn't finish it yet. But in all seriousness, I'm thinking about just going through the story and make it a happy ending, or just make everyone die in an explosion or something. Explosion. Wow. Creative, huh? lol Seriously, though. I'm all ears for ideas. I'm also putting the story on hiatus until I can get Bubble's Tricks and Tears done. So if y'all don't mind, I have to go and type up my bleach fanfic. Have a wonderful Christmas, or whatever the hell you celebrate.**

**Luffles,**

**Matti-kinz**


	13. The Ending, or The Story? You decide

**HERE IT IS! THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy!**

**TIME SKIP: ONE YEAR, Saki's 18****th**** birthday.**

**Author's POV (trying it out…)**

"Allow me to tell you a story. A story about how it all ends.

"Mello?" A voice called.

"What! WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

A hand came out and slapped Mello. The hand belonged to Saki Ryuzaki.

"You asshole. Don't talk to Matt like that! You're using us to get to the top! You don't think we can't see it? OPEN YOUR EYES YOU STUPID SHITHEAD!"

Mello's face mirrored shock.

"Saki, calm down!"

A knife flew threw through Saki's chest, peircing her heart.

"I told you that you were going to die, daughter of mine."

"Fuck you, dad! UP YOURS!" She said, breathing her last breath before falling to the ground.

Matt whipped around fast enough to see another knife pierce his forhead.

"Nani…" He said, before falling, his last word etched upon his lips forever.

Mello turned to see a mirror image of L pull out a violin and start walkng towards him, snapping the neck to make it sharp. He was tackled and pinned as time after time the instrument of death stabbed into his core.

"BB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" L cried.

Silence. Nothing but silence came out of L's shocked lips as a single shot blew half of his head to pieces.

"You're next, Light Yagami."

Light was covered in the blood of his lover. The very ring on his finger was proof enough that these two men, L and Light, were bound to eternity. Everyone in Whammy's was dead.

A smile curved upon his lips.

"Do what you will. I am always going to be Lawliet's."

BB took the bait hook, line, and sinker and threw darts into Light's head and torso. The smirk fell off of his face as he fell to his knees, then to the floor.

BB smirked, victorious.

"Til death do you part, Light Yagami."

Beyond Birthday, no, Rue Ryuzaki, pulled the knife he used to kill Matt out of the ginger's head and sliced both of his wrists vertically, letting himself bleed out and die.

Whammy's was no more.

L was no more.

Light was no more.

Matt was no more.

Saki was no more.

Mello was no more.

And finally:

Beyond Birthday, infamous serial killer, was no more.

Life would never be the same for me.

The death of my best friend destroyed me.

I am Nebulous. And I am no more."

Nebulous pulled the gun to her head and shot herself.

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**Nebulous is entirely made up. I do not own Death Note.**


	14. I'm open to ideas!

**yo just thought I'd thank everyone who reviewed my story! Also, I'm all ears for any ideas about when Scarlet and everyone go into the light! OH And I am reaallyyy sorry for the confusion, I got some emails from random people saying they didn't understand the ending:**

**One person, Nebulous, was telling the story. Like, the entire thing was her talking. Meh. I got the idea from Hannah(AKA L) and I thought it would be a good idea...**

**Tell me if you like it.**

**"I ain't gettin any younger, but before my dying day, I want space, not just air! Let 'em laugh in my face I don't care! Say the place, I'll be there. Santa fe."**

**-Santa Fe, Newsies.**

**That's my quote.**

**Carryin the banner, **

**Matti-kinz.**


End file.
